Nuevas Amistades
by niita94
Summary: Bella Swan está en su segundo año de universidad, muy centrada en esto, sus amigas la aconsejan conocer más gente pero ella las ignora hasta que conoce a Edward y a su família, ellos la cambiaran la vida y la haran verla de modo diferente. BxE JxA RxEm
1. Necesitas Conocer Gente

**B****ella POV**

_Pi pi pi pi pi…_

Saqué mi mano de debajo de las sabanas y apague el despertador, hoy empezaba mi segundo curso en la universidad de Forks, no me puedo creer que el verano ya halla acabado, aunque bueno, yo no he hecho gran cosa…

He pasado tres semanas en Jacksonville con mi madre y Phill y el resto del verano aquí, en Forks, ya que conseguí un trabajo de dos meses en un pequeño supermercado.

Me levanté lentamente de mi cama y fui hacia mi armario, soy una chica sencilla así que no pensé mucho en que ponerme. Me decidí por ir con unos vaqueros pitillo, una camiseta de algodón de manga corta de color negro con estrellas azules estampadas y una chaquetita de punto en negro también. Una vez vestida fui hacia la cocina donde ya estaban sentadas Ángela, mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga desde hace 5 años y Jessica otra amiga mía, no tanto como lo era Ángela pero… ella estaba temporalmente viviendo con nosotras hasta que encuentre otro sitio porque el casero la echó del antiguo piso donde vivía, en fin.

-Buenos días - dije amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca

Ellas se giraron casi al mismo tiempo y me miraron

-Si, fantásticos… - murmuró Jessica en un tono de claro sarcasmo en su voz, según nos había contado, había tenido un buen verano lleno de diversión, y ligues… supongo que la daría pena que el verano se acabase.

-Buenos días Bells – me contestó Ángela con otra sonrisa amable en su rostro, como no podía ser de otra manera. Ella era una chica amable, buena persona, sincera y una amiga fantástica, también una chica sencilla como yo. Ángela tenía la piel pálida aunque no tanto como la mía, su pelo es negro y liso que casi siempre se recoge en una coleta aunque hoy le llevaba suelto, le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, su altura era de 1'70 más o menos.- ¿Lista para el nuevo curso?

-Eso creo… - Ángela y yo estábamos estudiando la misma carrera, Literatura, por lo que compartíamos todas las clases, era un alivio saber que la tenía a ella, ya que yo no era una chica muy sociable.

-Este año se nos dará bien, lo presiento, tengo buenas vibraciones- dijo Ángela, era muy positiva la mayoría del tiempo- seguro que conoceremos gente nueva.

-Si esa "gente nueva" significa "tíos buenos" creo que veréis mi cara más tiempo de lo normal- intervino Jessica, ella estudiaba relaciones públicas, por lo que solo la veíamos a veces en la cafetería de la universidad y en casa.

-No necesito conocer gente nueva, ni tíos buenos, me conformo con sacarme el curso con buena nota- dije mientras mordisqueaba una galleta

-Vamos Bella, no te puedes cerrar tanto, tienes que intentar conocer más gente – dijo Ángela

-Es verdad, necesitas un novio – dijo Jessica tajantemente

-Eso no es lo que quería decir – dijo Ángela mirando a Jessica – solo digo que tiene que intentar trabar nuevas amistades, al igual que yo

-Ya, pero también necesita un novio, o un ligue o algo… - Jessica volvió a repetir – estaría más feliz si echará un polvo de vez en cuando

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente? – pregunté un poco irritada.

-Honestamente Bella, que tus relaciones anteriores no salieran bien no tienen porqué influir en tu vida – dijo Jessica, es cierto, había tenido unas 3 o 4 relaciones en mi vida, no había durado mucho con ellos, el limite fue 5 meses y nunca había estado enamorada, simplemente me gustaban – además no hace falta ni que sea tu novio, yo solo digo que busques un rollo de una noche o algo así, lo pasas bien y al día siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo, no te pido que busques al padre de tus hijos- dijo dramáticamente.

-Yo no soy así Jess – le dije – me gusta conocer a los hombres antes de acostarme con ellos, prefiero ir poco a poco.

-En fin, vamonos ya que sino llegaremos tarde el primer día – intervino Ángela salvándome de esta "incomoda" conversación, la sonreí en agradecimiento y ella me guiño un ojo.

Cogí mi bolso, guardé las llaves dentro y las tres salimos en mi coche hacia la universidad, cuando llegamos solo quedaban unos cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases por lo que el aparcamiento estaba un poco lleno. Por fin divisé un sitio pero cuando me dirigía hacia allí un volvo plateado aparcó en esa plaza, solté un resoplido, iba a tardar un montón en encontrar otra plaza y entonces llegaría tarde el primer día de clase… no se puede empezar peor.

Volví mi vista hacia el volvo y lo fulminé con la mirada, de él se bajaron tres personas, un chico muy corpulento vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se le pegaba al cuerpo remarcando unos fuertes músculos, tenia el pelo oscuro y corto, era bastante guapo además tenia una sonrisa gigante donde aparecían unos hoyuelos.

Una chica que era mucho más bajita que el anterior, no mediría más de 1'60, tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba al hombro, las puntas apuntaban a todas direcciones y también tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, era una chica con facciones de duende. Llevaba una falda blanca por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa palo, llevaba una chaqueta blanca que combinaba con su falda, sus tacones eran de color rosa y de unos 7 cm, _Dios mío si yo llevara esos zapatos me mataría…_.

Y por ultimo un chico su pelo era de color… ¿bronce?, era un tono precioso, llevaba una camiseta de color negro que al igual que al otro hombre se le pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus músculos, no tenía tantos como el otro pero aun así… llevaba unos vaqueros que le hacían un culo.. _espera ,¿yo he pensado eso?,_ era alto, más o menos 1'80 o así, pero no superaba al otro chico.

De repente giró su cara y lo ví. Era, era, era increíble… el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Tenía una sonrisa pequeña en su hermoso rostro de Dios Griego _¿Qué? A lo mejor tengo que hacerle caso a Jessica y tener un lío de una noche porque esto me está empezando a afectar_

Ellos comenzaron a andar, la chica iba entre ellos dando saltitos y hablando animadamente, yo seguía embobada mirando a ese hombre perfecto, con su perfecta cara, su perfecto cuerpo, su perfecto cul…

-Bella, ¡hay ahí un sitio! Date prisa – me dijo Jessica, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-Bells, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Ángela al ver mi mirada perdida

-eeh… si, estoy bien – me costó asimilar lo que me preguntó pero pude responder coherentemente.

Dirigí mi coche hacia la plaza libre y aparqué, en cuanto nos bajamos Jessica se fue corriendo adentro y Ángela y yo fuimos detrás, aunque yo no estuviera en ese momento muy consciente que digamos, mis pensamientos seguían en ese chico.

**Edward POV**

Íbamos de camino a la universidad, nuestro primer día aquí, antes vivíamos en el centro de Washington y ahora nos habíamos mudado a este pequeño pueblito en el que siempre llueve… que se le va a hacer. Así que hoy empezábamos a ir a esta universidad.

A Emmett solo le quedaba un año para terminar la carrera de derecho, yo estaba haciendo el segundo curso de medicina y Alice empezaba este año a ir la universidad, por lo que ella no notaría el cambio de una universidad a otra.

El aparcamiento estaba casi lleno, _sabía que teníamos que haber salido antes…_

-Woow! A ver ahora donde aparcas pequeño Eddie – dijo Emmett con un tono de burla, sabía que odiaba que me llamaran Eddie.

-¿No estáis emocionados? Dios mío aquí hay un montón de gente, seguro que haré buenas amigas y que me decís de… - Alice siguió parloteando, llevaba así de emocionada unos 3 días, aunque claro, mi hermana siempre estaba así.

Ví una plaza libre, por lo que me apresuré en llegar y aparcar antes de que otro lo hiciera y me quedara sin sitio.

Nos bajamos del coche y empezamos a caminar, Alice en medio de nosotros y dando saltitos de alegría mientras seguía hablando.

-No puedo creer que esté en la universidad, que estemos los tres juntos en la uni, ¡es increíble! – dijo Alice

-Tranquila, tranquila Alice, si sigues hablando tan deprisa te asfixiarás – dijo mi hermano medio en broma

-Es que aún no me lo creo

-Bueno- intervine la conversación – mi edificio es ese, así que me voy. ¡Que os valla bien! – empecé a caminar hacia mi edificio y a mitad de camino giré mi cabeza para ver si mis hermanos seguían parados cuando la ví.

Era una chica de piel pálida, con el pelo color marrón y largo que la llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, tenía un cuerpo increíble y era guapísima. Estaba corriendo hacia el edificio al que tenían que ir mis hermanos, con una chica morena a su lado.

_Tengo que averiguar quien es esa chica._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno…. Primer capítulo de esta historia**

**Además es la primera historia de fanfiction que subo así que no seais muy malos…**

**Un bs!!**


	2. Alice

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Bella POV**

Ángela y yo llegamos a clase casi sin aire por la carrera que nos dimos, aunque aún no había llegado el profesor, menos mal…

Divisamos unos asientos libres en la parte de atrás y nos encaminamos hacia ellos, cuando dejamos los libros en la mesa, como aún no llegaba nadie nos pusimos a hablar un rato.

-Bueno Bella… nuestro primer día de este nuevo curso – dijo alegremente Ángela

-Espero que no nos agobien mucho – dije yo, el año pasado estuve un poco estresada.

-Pero seguro que tu no tienes problemas, el año pasado te sacaste el curso con muy buena nota, no hacías más que estudiar – dijo Ángela – lo que me recuerda lo que te he dicho antes, tienes que intentar relajarte un poco más este año y conocer más gente…

-¿Pero que os a pasado hoy a Jess y a ti? Sabéis perfectamente que me cuesta hacer amigos, y a ti también Áng, lo sabes.

-Bueno… creo que este año no me costará tanto – dijo de repente. _¿Qué me estás ocultando Ángela?_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la pregunté

-Pues es que.. este verano he conocido a gente nueva y… pues… - hablaba muy lentamente y me estaba poniendo nerviosa

-¡Dilo ya Áng! – la incité

-Eeeeh… que tengo novio – dijo ella

-¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida, pero cuando lo hice entró el profesor, _Salvada por la campana, Áng…_él se presentó pero yo estaba sorprendida aún por lo que me había dicho mi mejor amiga

-¿Y desde cuando tienes novio? – le pregunté entre cuchicheos - ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

-No hace mucho, empezamos hace un mes – me contesto también hablando bajito

-Wooow, ¿en serio? – asintió – pues me alegro mucho por ti Ángela – la sonreí, ella se merecía alguien para que la cuidase y la quisiese, era muy buena persona

-Gracias Bells, dentro de nada le conocerás, ya verás que bien te va a caer, y también te puedo presentar a sus amigos, son muy majos… - en ese momento la corté, _Ya estamos otra vez con el temita_

-Ángela… otra vez no, por favor – ella me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, entonces yo decidí seguir con mi interrogatorio, yo no soy nada cotilla, pero me interesaba mi amiga. – Bueno, ¿y como se llama?

-Se llama Ben Cheney, es moreno de mi altura más o menos, es increíble y estoy genial con él, y ¿sabes qué? – me dijo entre susurros con un tono alegre en su voz

-¿qué?

-¡¡Que viene a esta universidad!! – en ese instante me puse a pensar en nombres y caras de gente de esta universidad pero no conocía a nadie que se llamara Ben Cheney, mientras estaba haciendo mi lista mental, apareció en mi mente la cara de aquel chico del aparcamiento, era tan guapo…

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? Estas como ausente… - Ángela me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-No me pasa nada, Ang, tranquila, solo pensaba en que no conozco nadie de esta universidad que se llame Ben…

-Aaaah! Ya es que ha venido nuevo este año a la universidad, se ha trasladado a vivir aquí con su abuela y se a cambiado aquí. – me respondió Ángela, después me siguió contando como se habían conocido, que estaba estudiando 3º de comunicación audiovisual y todo lo que habían vivido juntos durante el verano, me alegraba ver a mi amiga así de feliz así que su novio ya me caía bien aunque no lo conocía todavía.

Salimos de esa clase y nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente y así hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, cuando Ángela y yo llegamos a la cafetería ella me frenó, me miró con una mueca de duda en su cará y me preguntó:

-Oye Bella, ¿te parece que hoy comamos con Ben? Y así te lo presento…

-Claro Áng – ella sonrió feliz, en ese momento apareció Jessica por detrás

-Hola chicas, vamos a coger rápido una mesa que esto se va a empezar a llenar – cuando Jessica iba a empezar a andar Ángela la paró

-De hecho Jess, ya tenemos mesa, hoy vamos a comer con mi … novio – dicho esto, Ángela se dirigió hacia una mesa donde un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones la sonreía. Jessica me miró extrañada

-¿Su novio?¿y desde cuando tiene novio? – me preguntó, Jessica era una chica bastante cotilla.

-No lo sé – mentí – pregúntaselo a ella luego – y entonces empecé a caminar hacia la mesa donde mi amiga ya estaba sentada, Jessica me siguió en silencio

Cuando llegamos Ángela nos miró y luego a Ben, ellos se pusieron de pié casi a la vez.

-Bella, Jessica, el es mi novio Ben – el chico hico un asentimiento con la cabeza y nos dedicó una tímida sonrisa

-Hola chicas, Ang me ha hablado mucho de vosotras, me alegro de conoceros.

-Nosotras también nos alegramos de conocerte, Ben – le dije sinceramente – Bueno creo que deberíamos ir ya a comprar la comida, se está formando la cola.

-Sí, vamos- respondió Jessica, Ángela se quedó sentada ya que Ben le había comprado antes su comida.

Estuvimos unos cinco minutos en la cola hasta que nos tocó, mientras tanto Jess estuvo haciendo preguntas en voz alta sobre la vida de mi amiga y su novio, pero la ignoré, como siempre que hacía esto. Cuando compramos la comida ví a unos chicos sentados en nuestra mesa, junto con Ben y Ángela.

-Chicas, ¡ya estáis aquí! – dijo felizmente Ángela – mirad ellos son los amigos de Ben, él es Eric – apuntó hacia un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo un poco grasiento, pero parecía amable – él es Mike – era un chico rubio, con rostro aniñado y ojos azules, era guapo pero no le llegaba ni de lejos al chico del parking…_Bella, para, ¡no sabes ni como se llama! – _y él es Tayler – el otro chico era delgado, moreno y ojos marrones, también era guapo, como Mike, pero ninguno de los dos me atraía.

Les dediqué una sonrisa a modo de saludo a cada uno y después nos sentamos, descubrí que eran unos chicos bastante simpáticos, aunque me incomodó un poco que los tres me dedicaran miraditas durante toda la comida… pero en fin, me reí bastante. Cuando terminamos de comer todos nos levantamos a la vez y Mike se acercó disimuladamente hacia mi

-mmm… Bella – dijo él

-¿si? – respondí, él parecía nervioso

-esto… ¿t-tienes algo que hacer este… este viernes? – me preguntó – podríamos quedar y dar una vuelta o lo que sea

-Pues, pensaba pasarme por la casa de mi padre y ayudarle un poco con las tareas de la casa… él solo no se apaña muy bien – mentí, la verdad es que no me apetecía quedar con él, bueno, ni con él ni con nadie. Mi plan de los viernes generalmente era quedarme en casa leyendo un libro, estudiando… _Vale, llamadme rara, pero me gusta _, otras veces me ponía el DVD de Romeo y Julieta y lloraba a moco tendido.

-¡Oh! Vale, no importa, otro día será – dijo Mike con cara de decepción

-Claro – respondí amablemente, aunque dudo que eso vaya a suceder.

Angela y yo empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra clase, a medida que iba caminando tenía mas calor así que decidí ir al baño para mojarme la cara.

-Ang, voy al baño – la dije

-Vale, ¿te acompaño?

-No hace falta, vete a clase, enseguida voy – la guiñé el ojo, ella me sonrió y se fue por el pasillo.

Entre en el baño, me moje la cara y detrás del cuello, me sequé y salí, ya me sentía más despejada, empecé a caminar por el pasillo, un poco deprisa e intentando esquivar a la gente que tenía alrededor cuando algo chocó contra mí, me tambalee un poco pero no me caí, _algo raro en mí, siempre me caigo…_levanté mi vista del suelo y ví a una pequeña chica con el pelo negro que le caía hasta el hombro, facciones de duende, _¡un momento! ¿de qué me suena esta chica? … _era la misma chica que iba con los del volvo, el grandote y el Dios grie.. quiero decir el de el pelo cobrizo.

La mueca de su cara era entre alegría y disculpa

-Lo siento – dijo ella, tenía una voz aguda pero era preciosa

-No ha sido nada, tranquila - la dije. Se le borró la cara de disculpa y esta vez me entregó una enorme sonrisa.

-Me llamo Alice ¿y tu? – me preguntó

-Isabella, pero llámame Bella – la dije

-¡Oh! Pues encantada Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte que estudias?

-Creo que ya lo estas preguntando – ella soltó una risotada – estoy estudiando Literatura

-Woow! Bonita carrera… yo estudió diseño de moda, ¡hoy he empezado! Estoy en el primer curso

-Ajá – _Genial Swan, eso si que es responder _no se me ocurría nada más que decir, como ya he dicho, no soy muy sociable y que alguien se me acercara y me hablara abiertamente era algo que no me pasaba todos los días.

Alice y yo comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo para ir a nuestras clases

-Oye Bella, ¿me darías tu número? Tenemos que quedar un día – me dijo ella precipitadamente, parece que tiene mucha vitalidad – seguro que seremos grandes amigas

-Esto… claro – sigue pareciéndome extraño lo que me está sucediendo con Alice, yo no hago amigas tan rápidamente.

Le di mi número, ella lo memorizó y lo guardó en el bolsito que traía, justo cuando me iba a ir a clase Alice me tomó del brazo

-Nos vemos pronto Bella – me sonrió y comenzó a caminar elegantemente.

Aún en estado de shock me fui hacia mi clase, busqué a Angela con la mirada y cuando la encontré me dirigí hacia ella

-¿Estas bien Bells? Tienes cara rara – dijo Angela en tono preocupado

-No es nada, solo estoy en… ¿shock?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque me choqué con una chica en el pasillo y me dijo que si la daba mi número y que seriamos amigas

-Te dije que este año ibas a conocer gente nueva – lo dijo más para ella que para mí. En ese momento entró el profesor, yo aún seguía shockeada por lo que me acababa de pasar… _que día más extraño, y aún no se ha acabado._

**Segundo capítulo!!!!!!! Me ha costado un pokito sacarlo pero aquí esta!**

**Gracias por los reviews, son poquitos, pero como estoy empezando….**

**Espero que os guste**

**Nos vemos dentro de poquito**

**Reviews xfa!!**

**Niita94**


	3. Primer encuentro

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Bella POV**

…_que día más extraño, y aún no se ha acabado._

Las clases siguieron con normalidad después de esa pequeña charla con Angela sobre mi encuentro con Alice.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la ultima clase Angela y yo salimos del aula en dirección al aparcamiento

-¿Vuelve Jessica con nosotras a casa o la llevará alguno de sus "amiguitos"? – pregunté

-Naah… sabes que el primer día Jess se dedica a ojear al personal, el segundo día es cuando empieza a cazar – dijo Angela medio en broma. Yo solté unas pequeñas carcajadas, Jessica era el tipo de chica que salía con uno distinto cada semana; seguíamos caminando hacia mi coche cuando escuche una voz aguda llamándome.

-¡Bella! – dirigí mi vista hacia aquella voz y ví como la pequeña Alice se dirigía hacia nosotras con una gran sonrisa en su cara y dando saltitos.

-¡Hola Bella! – me dijo

-Hola, Alice

-¿Qué tal tus clases? Las mías genial, ¡Dios! Me encanta la universidad – dijo con entusiasmo.

-mmm… bien y… me alegro que te guste, seguro que te irá bien – la dije, estaba un poco cortada, me sigue costando hablar "abiertamente" con las gente, _Claro Bella, la timidez no se pierde en un día _

-y, ¿Quién es tu amiga? – me preguntó mientras sonreía a Angela

-Ella es Angela – la dije a Alice – Ang, ella es Alice – las presenté

-Encantada Alice – dijo amablemente Angela

-Igualmente – pausó - ¡oh! Bella, ¿Qué tal si te llamo esta tarde? ¡Podríamos quedar para ir al centro comercial! – dijó mientras se le iluminaba la cara

_¿Centro comercial? Osea compras…Ugh…_

-Esto… bueno… es, es que yo… - no sabía que decirla _Dios, ¿Cómo me libro de esto?_

-A Bella no le gustan mucho las compras, Alice – intervino mi mejor amiga

-¿Cómo? ¿no te gusta ir de compras Bella? ¡¡¿¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE??!! – Alice casi gritaba

-Bueno, esto… yo prefiero hacer otras cosas, la verdad – le dije tímidamente a Alice, mi voz disminuía a cada palabra que pronunciaba

-¡Pero si es divertido! ¿Como no puede gustarte? – Alice estaba incredula

-Alice ¿Qué sucede? – hoy una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí, cuando giré mi cabeza contemplé el rostro más hermoso del mundo, era alto, guapo, ¿qué digo guapo? GUAPISIMO! Tenía el pelo alborotado de un hermoso color bronce, unos preciosos ojos verdes que quitaban el aliento, su cuerpo era de infarto, su camiseta se amoldaba perfectamente a sus músculos, si, era el chico del volvo, el Dios Griego.

Me quedé embobada mirándolo, igual que esta mañana, _Dios mío, ¿Cómo puede existir un chico tan perfecto?_. Él posó su mirada en mí y tardó unos pocos segundos en sonreírme, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, no, era una sonrisa torcida, me estaba derritiendo por dentro, honestamente, no sé como soy capaz de mantenerme en pié teniendo a semejante hombre delante de mí

-¡Edward! – exclamó Alice – no pasa nada, mira – Alice posó su mirada en nosotras – ellas son mis nuevas amigas – I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E nunca había conocido a nadie como Alice, ya éramos sus amigas a pesar de que el mayor tiempo que hemos hablado con ella han sido cinco minutos… se veía como era una chica sociable, vital, con energía _Lo contrario que tu, Bella_ – ella es Angela – dijo señalando a mi amiga – y ella es Bella – dijo señalándome a mí.

El chico, Edward, _Por Dios, si hasta su nombre era increíble_, ensanchó su sonrisa cuando su hermana me señaló.

-Encantado chicas – dijó mirandome a mí - ¿os ha molestado mucho el duende? – él soltó una gran risotada, Madre mía, su voz era super sexy y a la vez dulce, y su risa era increíble.

-No, Alice es una chica muy simpática – dijo Angela al notar que yo no contestaba, a causa de Edward – no podría molestarnos

-Gracias Angie – dijo Alice dando saltitos - ¿puedo llamarte Angie verdad?

-Claro – respondió Angela. Yo seguía embobada mirando a Edward, él también tenía su vista fija en mí con una sonrisa en su cara, no se que cara tendría yo pero si no estaba babeando aún, faltaba muy poco… Un movil comenzó a sonar sacandome de mi burbuja.

-¡Es Jazz! – dijo alegremente Alice – bueno Bella, te llamo esta tarde y hablamos lo de las compras – me dijo mientras se alejaba. Edward aún seguía ahí y como no me controlara saltaría encima de él en menos de un segundo.

-Siento si os ha molestado – comenzó a hablar, su mirada iba de Angela a mí repetidas veces – a veces es muy efusiva – y terminó fijando su vista en mí de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, no ha sido nada – dijo Ang

-Bueno, creo que es hora de llevarla a casa para que vea a "su Jazz" – dijo riendo y rodando los ojos – ha sido un placer conoceros, Angela – dijo a modo de despedida – Bella… - y su sonrisa torcida volvió ha parecer causando el mismo efecto en mi que había causado antes. Él se giró lentamente y camino a paso lento hacia Alice, que seguía hablando por el móvil.

-Bells, ¿vamos? – me preguntó Angela

-¿A donde? – pregunté, no sabía a que se refería

Angela comenzó a reirse – Pues al coche a esperar a Jessica ¿A dónde va a ser? – dijo ella – aunque claro, a lo mejor quieres esperarla junto a Edward ¿no? – preguntó con cara divertida y levantando una de sus cejas oscuras.

-Venga, vamos – dije pasando por alto su comentario. Cuando llegamos al coche nos apoyamos sobre él, yo observé como aquel volvo plateado cuyos ocupantes habían hecho mi día ¿diferente?¿especial? desaparecía en la carretera.

Por fin Jessica llegó y pudimos marcharnos a casa después de este día increíblemente extraño.

**Edward POV**

Por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase y por lo tanto, ¡la libertad! Me dirigí al aparcamiento donde seguramente estarían esperándome ya mis hermanos. Salí del edificio y busqué entre la multitud a mi adorado volvo. Lo encontré a lo lejos, pero me sorprendió ver a mi hermana hablando con dos chicas junto a él, posé mi vista en ellas, _¡No puede ser! ¡¡es la chica de esta mañana!! ¡La que corría! _No había podido olvidar durante toda la mañana a aquella chica con el pelo castaño que vi correr para entrar a su edificio. Dios, tenía que conocerla, por lo que decidí acercarme rápidamente para poder presentarme y hablar con esa hermosa chica.

A medida que me acercaba empecé a prestar atención a la conversación que estaba desarrollando con mi pequeña hermana

-¡¡¿¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE??!! – decía Alice

-Bueno, esto… yo prefiero hacer otras cosas, la verdad – decia ella, su voz era preciosa y muy dulce, se notaba que estaba un poco incomoda, la intensidad de su voz disminuía a cada palabra.

-¡Pero si es divertido! ¿Como no puede gustarte? – mi hermana estaba a punto de chillar, necesitaba controlarse _Nota mental: Apuntar a Alice a un curso de autocontrol, _creo que es hora de intervenir

-Alice ¿Qué sucede? – dije yo, la castaña giró su cabeza para verme y yo me moví lentamente hasta llegar al lado de mi hermana. Cuando lo hice, alce mi vista para contemplar a la chica con la que llevaba fantaseando toda la mañana, _Madre mía, ¡era preciosa! _Ahora que la tenía parada delante de mi podía verla en todo su esplendor. Llevaba unos vaqueros pitillos que se ajustaban a sus largas piernas, una camiseta negra con estrellas en azul que hacía que se marcaran sus hermosas curvas, se pelo caía suelto en hermosos pero no definidos rizos y su cara… era tan guapa… Sus ojos eran marrones, pero no cualquier tono de marrón, sino de un tono chocolate que me hacían perder la cabeza, sus labios eran carnosos y de un tono color rosa que los hacía muy apetecibles, vi como su cara estaba ruborizada, me había dejado sin aliento. _¡Venga Edward! No te quedes mirándola así, haz algo para no parecer un idiota _así que la sonreí.

-¡Edward! – dijo mi hermana, casi me había olvidado de ella - no pasa nada, mira, ellas son mis nuevas amigas – dijo mirándolas, la castaña que me tenía embobado parecía un poco sorprendida - ella es Angela – señaló hacia una chica morena, ¡oh! Era la que corría esta mañana junto a la diosa que tenía delante, casi no me había fijado en que había otra chica allí, yo solo tenía ojos para esa preciosa castaña - y ella es Bella – _Bella, Bella, Bella… no podía haber un nombre más precioso para ella,_ la sonreí aún más cuando Alice la presentó.

-Encantado chicas – dije yo aún con mi vista posada en Bella - ¿os ha molestado mucho el duende? – pregunté mientras me reía.

-No, Alice es una chica muy simpática – dijo la morena ¿Angela? – no podría molestarnos – ¡ufff! Gracias a Dios, no quería que mi hermana incomodara a Bella

-Gracias Angie – dijo Alice saltando alegremente - ¿puedo llamarte Angie verdad? – preguntó

-Claro – respondió Angela, escuché como la melodía del móvil de mi hermana sonaba, pero yo aún seguía mirando a aquella preciosidad que tenía delante.

-¡Es Jazz! – dijo Alice, Cada vez que Jasper la llamaba ella se olvidaba del mundo – bueno Bella, te llamo esta tarde y hablamos lo de las compras – la dijo ¡¿Mi hermana tenía el número de Bella?! Lo que daría por ser yo quien lo tuviera… Alice se alejó para responder a la llamada.

-Siento si os ha molestado – dije mirándolas a ambas, no quería ser desagradable con Angela – a veces es muy efusiva – dije, y volví a clavar mi vista en Bella.

-Tranquilo, no ha sido nada – dijo Angela

-Bueno, creo que es hora de llevarla a casa para que vea a "su Jazz" – dije divertido mientras rodaba los ojos, Jasper era mi mejor amigo y a la vez el novio de mi hermana – ha sido un placer conoceros, Angela – dijo a la morena para despedirme – Bella… - la miré y sonreí, era el momento de irme, así que me giré lentamente y me acerqué a mi hermana.

-¡Si Jazz! A sido increíble – decía – y e conocido a dos chicas simpatiquísimas, seguro que nos hacemos amigas enseguida – dijo ella, _Por favor espero que sea así_, ya estaba imaginándome a Bella paseando por mi casa…

-Claro mi amor, nos vemos después – dijo mi hermana – ¡te quiero! – y dicho esto colgó. A lo lejos divisé a mi hermano que venía andando a paso rápido hacia nosotros

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal el primer día? – dijo Emmett cuando llegó – woow esto está lleno de "bomboncitos"

-Emmett – dijo Alice abrazándolo - ¡me encanta la universidad! – dejo de abrazarlo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – más te vale que Rose no se entere de lo que acabas de decir…

-Duende, sabes que yo solo la quiero a ella – dijo mi hermano – pero si ahí chicas guapas, las ahí, eso hay que reconocerlo… - dijo él riéndose

-Como sea… - dijo Alice - ¿nos vamos? – me preguntó

-Si, vamos – respondí, los tres nos subimos a mi Volvo y nos marchamos, pero mi mente no estaba puesta en el asfalto, sino en Bella…

* * *

**Y aquí está el 3º Capitulo…… espero que os haya gustado, me a costado pero lo he sacado.**

**Gracias por los reviews, aunque sean poquitos me alegra saber que hay personas que siguen mi historia, me gustaría saber si os esta gustando, soy nueva por lo que no se si lo estoy haciendo muy bien, pero aun así… lo intento =D**

**Otra cosita, la proxima actualización va a tardar un poquito más, creo que hasta el proximo viernes porque me voy 5 días al viaje de fin de curso y no estaré en mi casa… Así que no os pongais nerviosos, abrá actualización, tardará pero estará jeje.**

**Weno sin más que decir me despido ya.**

**Mucos bss**

**Niita94 **


	4. Llamada Telefonica

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia**

**Bella POV**

Llegamos a casa en poco tiempo, ya que vivíamos relativamente cerca de la universidad y el trafico en Forks no era ningún problema, generalmente las carreteras solían estar desiertas… incluso por las noches me daba un poco de mal rollo pasar sola por allí.

Mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en aquel maravilloso, guapo y atlético hombre que conocí hoy y que resultó ser el hermano de la chica que se ha chocado conmigo mientras iba a clase y se ha hecho mi amiga en menos de cinco minutos… ¡Dios! Que situación tan extraña.

No podía creer que halla conocido a dos personas tan increíbles en un solo día, las chicas como Alice normalmente no me hablaban ni se me acercaban… piensan que soy una perdedora, una aburrida, una empollona… y que no merece la pena hablar o juntarse conmigo, supongo. Las dos únicas amigas que tengo las hice en la primaria, supongo que cuando eres pequeño, sueles hacer más amigos aunque luego se vallan distanciando y ya no quede nada. En mi caso Angela siempre estuvo ahí y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga en muy poco tiempo y Jessica… bueno había aspectos en ella que no terminaban de convencerme, pero cada uno es como es, hay que aceptarlo y yo no soy nadie para juzgarla. Además no iba a dar de lado a una de las pocas amigas que tengo. Y de pronto llega Alice, que pone mi perspectiva de "las chicas de ahora" patas arriba en menos de un día.

Y que decir de él… Edward, solo pensar en su nombre ya me hacía suspirar, y en realidad no sé porque. Apenas le había conocido hoy y no paraba de pensar en él, en su pelo color bronce, en sus dos preciosos orbes verdes, sus músculos, su voz… madre mía esa voz tan sexy casi me vuelve loca. Aunque claro, los chicos como Edward jamás se fijan en chicas como yo, se fijan más en chicas como… como Jessica. Chicas lanzadas, guapas, sin temor a que las hagan daño o a que jueguen con ellas. Y yo por mucho que quisiera, no puedo ser como ella. Nunca podré llegar a gustarle a él, afrontémoslo, es inalcanzable para mí.

Entré en mi habitación y deje mis cosas encima de la cama, hoy había sido el primer día por lo que no tenía mucha tarea que hacer, así que me dispuse a darme un baño caliente para despejar mi mente. Hoy había tenido un día extremadamente extraño y empezaba a dolerme la cabeza_. ¿Qué pasa Swan? ¿Conocer gente te agota?_

Estuve un buen rato en la bañera intentando relajar mis músculos y calmar mi mente y lo logré, más o menos. Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, busqué en mi armario y encontré unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta básica verde, me daba igual que eso sea estar "poco arreglada" de todas formas no tenía planes para salir, las únicas que me iban a ver son mis compañeras de piso.

Después de vestirme encendí mi ordenador para escuchar un poco de música, y leer mi correo electronico, no había nada interesante solamente spam, los típicos correos en cadena y un email de mi madre.

_¡Bells!_

_Hoy empiezas tu segundo curso, estoy tan orgullosa de ti… ¿Cómo ha ido todo? He estado pensando en ti toda la mañana. ¿Has conocido gente nueva? ¿Chicos guapos quizás?_

_Phill y yo estamos bien, él está concentrado al 100% en sus entrenamientos y en ganar los partidos. Él también te echa de menos y te manda saludos_

_Bueno hija responde pronto, ya sabes que me pongo un poco "histérica" cuando tardas mucho._

_Muchos besos mi amor._

_Te quiere, Reneé._

Mi madre siempre ha sido una persona muy alocada, muchas veces parecía que era yo la madre en vez de ella, siempre bromeaba diciendo que nací con treinta años. La adoraba y siempre cuidé de ella, y cuando conoció a Phill… se volvió aún más loca. Para ella fue como la "fuente de la juventud" pero yo sabía que Phill podría cuidarla bien.

Cuando me disponía a contestar al email mi móvil empezó a sonar con la canción "Decode" de Paramore, un grupo que me encantaba. Mire la pantalla y aparecía un número que no tenía memorizado, por lo que contesté con un poco de miedo, no me gustaba que me llamará gente desconocida.

-¿Dígame? – dije cuando apreté el botoncito verde

-¡Hola Bella! – dijo una voz femenina y aguda ¿De que me sonaba? ¡Oh claro! Alice

-Hola Alice – respondí con una sonrisa que se había formado en mi cara, para mi significaba mucho que una persona como ella quisiera ser mi amiga, además, me había caído muy bien, y no hablemos de su hermano…

-¿Cómo estas? ¿qué estas haciendo? – me preguntó rapidamente y con una nota de entusiasmo en su voz

-Estoy bien, gracias – respondí pausadamente – y, realmente no estaba haciendo nada importante, solo contestaba a un correo de mi madre – terminé de responder

-¡Oh! ¿no vive cerca de aquí? – me preguntó

-mmm… No, ella vive en Jacksonville con Phill – dije yo

-¿Quién es Phill? – me preguntó. Me extrañaba que a ella le pudiera interesar mi vida, pero no me molestaba contárselo, había algo en ella que me hacía confiar, parecía una buena chica. A otra persona la hubiera llamado cotilla, pero con Alice es diferente – siento si te incomoda que pregunte sobre tu vida, lo que pasa es que no te conozco casi, y si vamos a ser amigas me gustaría saber un poco más de ti. – dijo al notar que no contesté

-no te preocupes Alice, no me incomoda – respondí, ella estaba siendo amable, yo tenía que serlo con ella también – Phill es el marido de mi madre.

-y él… no es tu padre ¿cierto? – preguntó de nuevo

-no, mi padre se llama Charlie, él es el jefe de policía aquí en Forks – respondí

-Wooow, ¿en serio? – soltó una risita – tu padre es la autoridad del pueblo, está bien que le tengas cerca

-si, Charlie es genial – respondí, antes vivía con mi madre, pero cuando se casó decidí darla espacio y me vine a vivir con mi padre, le cogí mucho cariño, ya que cuando era pequeña solo lo veía en verano y en ocasiones especiales.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema – dijo en tono misterioso - ¿Cómo te ha caído mi hermano?

Me quedé congelada, ¿Qué la digo ahora? Si la digo la verdad voy a quedar como una estúpida y ella pensara que solo quiero ser su amiga para acercarme a Edward, pero si le digo que me ha caído mal (una gran mentira) ella a lo mejor no quiere saber más de mi porque no me gusta su hermano _¿Qué hago, que hago? ¡Piensa Swan!_

-Pues… me ha caído bien – dije – parece un chico simpático – dije nerviosa, se me había formado un nudo en el estómago a causa de la pregunta

-Edward es mucho más que simpático – respondió con voz alegre, bueno, parece que no la he cagado… _Mis felicitaciones Bella –_ él es todo un caballero, ya lo verás, además ¿te cuento un secreto? – dijo, parecía una niña de cinco años, esta chica cada vez me gustaba más.

-Cuéntame – dije mientras me reía

-Creo que le has gustado – me dijo con voz graciosa pero con una nota de sinceridad. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!!!!!!!!!! _ Estaba paralizada en mi asiento, no, eso no podía ser verdad, un chico tan perfecto como él no se puede fijar en mi, que tonterías, seguro que se lo ha imaginado

-¿Qué? Claro que no Alice, que tontería – dije yo, simplemente es imposible.

-¿Cómo que tontería Bella? – dijo con la voz más seria – solo había que ver como te miró, ¡Por Dios! Si no apartaba la vista de ti.

-Que no, solo intentaba ser amable, seguro – dije yo – además no le puedo haber gustado en tan poco tiempo – _aunque él a mi si que me ha gustado en tan poco tiempo…_

-Si mi hermano hubiera querido ser solo amable, estoy segurísima que no te hubiera mirado tanto – paró y después dijo – se hubiera comportado como con… Angela. Tú le gustas

-Alice, por favor deja de decir eso – dije, no quería que a causa de esta conversación me estuviera comiendo la cabeza todo lo que quedaba de tarde. – Cambiemos de tema - pedí

-Esta bien, esta bien… - dijo en forma de rendición – hablemos de … ¡TARDE DE COMPRAS!

-Esto… Alice… ya sabes que no me va mucho eso de…de ir de compras – dije con voz entrecortada. No sabía porque hablar de compras me ponía nerviosa, pero esta tarde Alice me había intimidado cuando lo hablamos.

-Aún no puedo creer que no te guste ir de compras, pero si es genial, además ¡puede ser la forma adecuada para dar comienzo a nuestra amistad! Aunque ya halla comenzado… - dijo entusiasmada

-¿No podríamos hacer otra cosa? – creo que no tenía mucho que hacer, pero debía intentarlo

-No, puedes decir lo que quieras pero tarde o temprano iremos, ¡oooooh! Y tú amiga Angela también

-Está bien – dije, era una batalla perdida

-¡Genial! ¿Cuando quedamos? – preguntó, parecía feliz - ¿Te parece bien el viernes?

-El viernes no puedo – dije tajantemente

-¿Ya tienes planes? – preguntó

-Más o menos… verás, los viernes suelo quedarme en casa para ver una película o leer, es como mi tarde de "relax"

-Vale, entonces el viernes voy a tu casa y vemos una peli y el sábado nos vamos de compras – dijo decidida, ¡woow! Esta chica era incansable - ¿Te parece bien?

-mmm… Claro, a lo mejor te aburres, yo no soy una persona muy divertida – la comenté

-bobadas, bobadas… seguro que no me aburro contigo, suelo calar a la gente en cuanto la veo y tu no me has parecido nada aburrida, y a mi hermano tampoco – dicho eso empezó a reír. Entonces se oyó un _ding dong_ de fondo – Espera un segundo Bella

-Si tienes visita podemos hablar más tarde Alice, no me importa – la dije, pero nadie contestó - ¿Alice? ¿Alice? ¿Alice estás ahí?

-¿Hola? – dijo de repente una voz masculina muy sexy y aterciopelada, _¡no puede ser! ¡Es Edward!_

-mmm… hola Edward, soy Bella – dije tímidamente, seguramente ni se acuerde de quien soy

-¿Bella? Oh hola, ¿Cómo estas? Disculpa a mi hermana, es que ha venido Jasper, ella se pone como loca cada vez que viene y se olvida de todo… - dijo, Madre mía su voz sonaba tan… alucinante incluso por teléfono

-No te preocupes, no importa

-Claro que importa, por lo menos que se despida de ti, tengo que hablar seriamente con ella – dijo en tono un poco molesto

-No, olvidalo, no ha sido nada – volví ha decir

-Está bien… pero aun así voy a hablar con ella. Bueno, y ¿de que hablabais? Si puede saberse claro… - preguntó

-eeeh, de nada importante, estábamos haciendo planes para ir de compras, bueno ella los hacía, a mi no me gusta mucho eso, pero en fin – respondí, estaba nerviosa hablando con él

-¿Te ha obligado? ¡Dios! Esa charla es urgente, mira si quieres la digo que no te agobie… - lo corté

-No te preocupes, tampoco será tan malo ir de compras – dije

-No conoces a mi hermana – medio murmuró

-¿Tan malo va a ser? – pregunté, estaba empezando a asustarme

-Si no te gusta, creo que va a ser como una tortura – dijo mientras se reía – Oye Bella, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero me tengo que ir, he quedado… - no se porqué pero en ese momento algo se rompió dentro de mí. Claro… Tenía novia, ¿Cómo va a estar soltero un chico así?

-vale, n-no te preocupes – dije con voz entrecortada

-Espero verte pronto, Bella – me dijo

-Claro, ya n-nos veremos…

-Hasta luego preciosa

-Adiós – y dicho esto colgó. Estaba segura de que esta conversación iba a estar en mi cabeza toda la tarde… necesitaba distraerme, así que decidí contestar al email de mi madre, aunque creo que eso no iba a servirme de mucho.

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, me estaba costando un poco sacarlo pero me he aplicado y aquí lo tengo.**

**Por favor os tengo que pedir que me dejéis Reviews, necesito saber si os gusta como va la historia o si añadiríais algo… estoy abierta a sugerencias**

**También me gustaría saber mis "errores" o si no os gusta algo… en fín, ya sabeis a lo que me refiero ¿no?**

**Si no entendeis algo tambien me lo decis en el review y yo os contesto en el siguiente capitulo ¿ok?**

**Bueno pues nada más**

**Espero que os guste**

**Muchos bsitosss**

**Niita94 **


	5. La Biblioteca

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Bella POV**

El despertador volvió a sonar a la mañana siguiente, me levante sin ganas y fui caminando lentamente hacia el baño, me di una relajante ducha, me lavé los dientes y como cada mañana me dirigí a mi armario para escoger la ropa que me pondría hoy.

Elegí unos pantalones pitillo a cuadros de color morado que Angela me regaló el año pasado cuando vino de vacaciones, no me los ponía mucho, pero tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de mi amiga al no ponérmelos, además a mi me gustaban; y una camiseta negra con una lagartija de color blanco dibujada en ella.

Salí en dirección a la cocina, donde solo se encontraba Angela con una taza de café.

-Buenos días, Ang – saludé

-Buenos días – me respondió sonriente como cada mañana

-¿Y Jessica? ¿se le han pegado las sabanas? – bromeé

Angela se rió y a continuación dijo – no, se está arreglando, por lo visto ya le ha echado el ojo a algún chico de la universidad y quiere ir guapa para ue se fijen en ella… ya sabes como es – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-Veo que Jess no ha cambiado en verano… - dije yo, desde que íbamos al instituto Jessica se comportaba así

-y no creo que lo valla a hacer próximamente – sentenció Angela – Bueno, ¿Qué tal has dormido? Ayer cuando llegaste a casa te encerraste en tu habitación y no volviste a salir, es como si no vivieras aquí – comentó divertida

-Lo siento… soy mala compañía – ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió – lo que pasa es que ayer estaba… como en mi mundo paralelo, ya sabes, pensativa y se me fue la tarde volando

-aaaah, ya entiendo, cuando te pones pensativa no hay quien te saque de tu "burbuja" – me dijo Angela, yo sonreí un poco avergonzada

-Además, ayer me llamó Alice – dije

-¿Enserio? Esa chica es fantástica, me alegro mucho de que vallas haciendo nuevas amigas, bueno… - puso una sonrisa pícara de repente – así podrás acercarte a Edward

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh, vamos! A mi no me engañas Bella, ese chico te gusta y me parece que tu a él también…

-¿Tú también con eso? No le gusto – dije, empezaba a molestarme que todo el mundo, bueno, Alice y Angela supusieran que le gusto, él podría tener a cualquier chica ¿y le gusto yo? Por favor…

-¿Cómo que yo también con eso? – preguntó – por cierto, no has desmentido que te guste…. – _¡mierda! He metido la pata – _te gusta, ¿verdad?

-No – dije yo no muy convencida, se me da fatal mentir. Angela levantó una ceja en señal de desconfianza - ¡valeeee! Puede… puede que me guste un poquito, ¡Pero aún así no puedes decir que yo le gusto a él! Ni si quiera le conocemos

-Cierto, pero por lo que parece no soy la única que lo ha dicho – dijo Angela - ¿quién más a sido? – me preguntó curiosa

-Alice

-Bien, puede que yo no lo conozca, pero ella es su hermana y si lo ha dicho será por algo… además solo había que ver como te miraba – _otra vez el mismo cuento ¿Cómo me miró?_

-Basta, no me miraba de ninguna manera, no le gusto y se acabó – dije tajantemente

-Pero Bells…

-Pero Bells nada, dejemos el temita por favor.

-A veces eres tan cabezota – murmuró Angela. Yo rodé los ojos pero la ignoré, no quería contestar porque estaba segura de que si lo hacía terminaríamos discutiendo.

En ese momento Jessica salió de su habitación, iba bastante arreglada, aunque ya la había visto así antes, siempre que quiere ligar en la universidad suele ir vestida de esa forma.

-¿Estáis listas chicas? – dijo Jessica

-Si – dijimos Angela y yo al unísono

-Bien, entonces ¿nos vamos ya? – preguntó ansiosa

-¿No vas a desayunar? – pregunté

-Naah… ya almorzaré en la cafetería – dijo ella

-Vale… entonces… vamonos – dije yo. Cogí mis cosas y como cada mañana montamos las tres en mi coche para ir a la universidad. Esta vez llegamos más pronto que el día anterior así que tras irse Jessica hacia su edificio, Angela y yo nos dirigimos a paso lento hacia el nuestro. Llegamos al aula, escogimos unos sitios en el fondo de la clase y nos sentamos a esperar a que terminaran de llegar los alumnos y el profesor.

La mañana pasó lentamente, cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Angela y yo fuimos hacia la cafetería, en cuanto traspasamos la puerta Angela dirigió su vista automáticamente hacia la mesa donde habíamos estado sentados el día anterior, donde nuevamente se encontraban sentados Ben y sus amigos.

-Hoy también comeremos con ellos… ¿te parece? – me preguntó mientras sonreía

-Claro, no me preguntes todos los días si vamos comer con ellos, sé que tu intención es comer todos los días con Ben, así que supongo que todos los días nos sentaremos ahí. – dije yo intentando reconfortar a mi amiga, realmente no me importaba comer con ellos, Ben era un tipo estupendo y sus amigos eran simpáticos, aunque Mike ayer fue… bastante directo.

-Gracias – dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa. Nos encaminamos hacia la mesa pero en el camino oí como una voz nos llamaba

-¡Bella!¡Angela! – miré al lugar de donde provenía aquella ya conocida voz. Alice venía dando saltitos hacia nosotras

-Hola Alice – dije yo, Angela también la saludó.

-¿Qué tal el día chicas? – preguntó alegremente

-Normal, ninguna novedad – dije yo

-¿Dónde vais a sentaros para comer? – preguntó

-En esa mesa, con mi novio y sus amigos – dijo Angela mientras señalaba la mesa de los chicos

-¡Oh! Algún día podéis sentaros a comer con nosotros – miró hacia una mesa donde se encontraban sentados el chico musculoso y grande de ayer y mi Dios… digo Edward

-Claro, nos encantaría ¿verdad Bells? – preguntó Angela mientras me daba un pequeño codazo y reía

-Aja - asentí

-Estupendo, seguro que le alegrarías el día a Edward, está deseando hablar contigo de nuevo– me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo - ¡Por cierto! Perdón por no despedirme ayer, es que…

-Tranquila, no fue nada – la dije

-Gracias… Bueno, nos vemos luego – dijo antes de volver a su mesa

Cuando Alice estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Angela me miró y empezó a reír

-¿La has oído? Edward está deseando hablar contigo de nuevo – volvió a reír y comenzó a caminar – le has dejado marcado con una simple conversación en el aparcamiento ¿ves? Le gustas

-No es eso Ang, es que ayer Alice me dejó "colgada" al teléfono, lo cogió Edward y estuvimos hablando un poco, pero nada más

-¿A si?¿Y de que hablasteis? – preguntó curiosa

-De nada de importancia

-Bella… - gracias a Dios en ese momento llegamos a la mesa y tuvimos que cortar la conversación.

La comida pasó tranquila y sin sobresaltos, Mike volvió a darme miraditas e incluso me lanzó algunas indirectas para que quedara con él, pero yo me hice la tonta y lo deje pasar. Las clases siguientes fueron iguales a las de la mañana, cuando terminó la última Angela y yo nos levantamos y salimos del aula

-Oye Ang, creo que me voy a quedar un rato en la biblioteca, así que hoy te toca conducir a ti – saqué mis llaves del bolsillo y se las tendí a mi amiga

-¿Y como irás tu a casa?

-Cogeré el autobús, no te preocupes

-Esta bien, pues, hasta luego – me dijo

Una vez desapareció entre la gente me dirigí a la biblioteca, era uno de mis "pasatiempos" favoritos, lo sé, es raro pero… Tenía una gran colección de libros en mi habitación, pero mis favoritos siempre han sido _Romeo y Julieta_ y _Cumbres Borrascosas, _casi me los sabía de memoria.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, muchas personas de mi edad prefieren irse de bares en vez de ir a una biblioteca a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, _y luego dices que te llaman rara…_

Me dirigí hacia una de las estanterías y tras estar un rato buscando me decidí finalmente por _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de Jane Austen, un clásico. Me sumergí tanto en la lectura que apenas me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado hasta que me habló

-Así que… Jane Austen – dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que tanto me estaba empezando a gustar, levanté la vista y vi los dos ojos de color esmeralda más bonitos de todo Forks – hola Bella

-Ed-Edward, perdón, creía que estaba sola – me excusé

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando? – preguntó confuso

-Por ignorarte, no era mi intención, lo siento

-Tranquila, estabas concentrada y te he interrumpido, el único que tendría que pedir perdón aquí soy yo – dijo él

-¿Tú? ¿tú por qué?

-Por "sacarte" de tu lectura

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada – dije rápidamente

-¿Siempre eres así? – me preguntó repentinamente

-¿Así como? – no entendía a que se refería

-Pues, no te lo tomes a mal por favor, pero cuando te hacen algo, aunque no sea muy malo o haya sido sin querer siempre dices "no importa" o "no te preocupes, no es nada" o algo parecido, por lo menos en estos… dos días que te conozco lo has hecho. ¿Siempre lo haces así? ¿o es que no hay nada que te moleste? – preguntó – discúlpame si he sido grosero…

-No te preocupes, no lo has sido – me dí cuenta de mis palabras cuando el me miró con una de sus perfectas cejas elevada, yo solté una risita y me sonrojé, algo muy común en mi.

-¿Ves? Lo vuelves a hacer – dijo sonriendo pero en sus ojos se diferenciaba el miedo a que me lo hubiera tomado mal.

-No es que no haya nada que me moleste… es solo que las cosas que me han pasado son tonterías sin importancia, por eso lo digo siempre, cuando haya algo que realmente me moleste lo notarás, te lo aseguro- contesté con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-De acuerdo, estaré atento para verlo – dijo guiñándome el ojo – por cierto, perdona a Alice por lo de ayer, por la noche hablé con ella

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿no la echarías mucha bronca verdad? No tenias porque, ya te dije que no fue nada – le dije, me sentía mal por Alice, no era mi intención que la regañaran

-Lo se, pero debía hacerlo, no puede dejar a la gente así, hay que saber comportarse, pero tranquila, simplemente hablamos, no la eché la bronca

-¡Oh!, esta bien, empezaba a sentirme mal por ella – dije cabizbaja, de pronto su dedo se posó suavemente sobre mi mentón levantándolo, en ese momento miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron el cuerpo dejando una sensación increíble, no se si el notó lo mismo pero a mi me encantó.

-No tienes porque – me dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, por un momento me perdí en ellos – y… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer después de que hablamos? Si se puede contar…

-P-pues realmente nada, solo estuve contestando un correo de mi madre y poco después me fui a dormir – de repente recordé las palabras que me dijo ayer antes de despedirse _"me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero me tengo que ir, he quedado…" _ HE QUEDADO, esas dos palabras me rompieron por dentro y ni si quiera se porque - y… ¿y q-qué t-tal tu ci-cita a-ayer? – pregunté tartamudeando, _Te expresas estupendamente Bella…_

-¿Mi cita? ¿Qué cita? – preguntó con una mueca de confusión en el rostro

-Ayer cuando hablamos, me… me dijiste que habías… quedado

Él estallo en unas estruendosas carcajadas que hicieron que la bibliotecaria le llamara la atención – no tuve ninguna cita Bella, es cierto que quedé pero con mi hermano Emmett para acompañarle a comprar un regalo para su novia Rosalie, dentro de poco será su cumpleaños y él no sabía que comprarla – me explicó. En ese momento me sentí como una estúpida.

-¡oh! – me ruboricé de nuevo

-Tu rubor es adorable – y en su cara apareció una preciosa sonrisa torcida que me robó el aliento

-Gra-gracias, supongo – el simplemente rió

-De nada, por cierto, creo que Alice ya tiene planeado todo lo que haréis en vuestra "tarde de compras"

-Genial – dije sarcásticamente, y él volvió a reír - ¡oye! No está bien reírse de las desgracias ajenas – bromee

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me estoy imaginando tu cara cuando veas lo que te tiene preparado

-No me asustes, por favor – en ese momento miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared – Se me está haciendo tarde – dije mirando a Edward – me tengo que ir ya – en realidad me apetecía quedarme hablando con Edward pero no quería que mis amigas se preocuparan.

-Vale – parecía ¿desilusionado? – creo que yo también me voy a ir, te acompaño al coche

-El coche se lo ha llevado Angela, iré en autobús así que

-¿En autobús? De ninguna manera, te llevo a casa

-No de verdad, no quiero ser molestia

-No lo eres, venga Bella por favor, no voy a dejar que te vallas sola en autobús teniendo mi coche en la entrada – me dijo

-Esta bien… - acepté derrotada

-Vale, vamos – dijo sonriente. En poco tiempo llegamos hasta su coche, el me abrió la puerta caballerosamente, yo me ruboricé y entre.

-¿Dónde vives? – preguntó, yo le di la dirección de mi apartamento mientras él salía del parking. Una duda surgió en mi cabeza instantáneamente.

-Edward… si tú tenías el coche en la universidad, ¿Cómo se han ido tus hermanos? – me preocupaba que los haya dejado tirados o algo por el estilo

-Se han ido en el Porsche de Alice, hoy vine solo en el volvo

-Aaaah, de acuerdo

-¿Ya estabas preocupándote otra vez? Tienes que dejar de hacerlo por los demás y ocuparte de ti – me dijo con voz amable – siento si soy tan directo… es solo que… es como si te conociera de toda la vida, estoy muy a gusto contigo – me dijo, se me hinchó el pecho de la felicidad que me embargó de repente, últimamente estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones con todo lo que tenía que ver con este hombre

-Yo también estoy a gusto contigo – le dije mientras me ruborizaba. Él me correspondió con su sonrisa torcida

-Bueno… llegamos –no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos enfrente de mi apartamento, el tiempo se me pasó demasiado rápido.

-Gracias… por… traerme – dije

-No hay de qué – se inclinó y me beso en la mejilla. Ese beso hizo que sintiera mariposas en mi estomago. Salí del coche sumergida en mi burbuja personal y me paré en la acera

-Hasta mañana Bella, me ha encantado hablar contigo – dijo alzando la voz para que le oyera. Yo sonreí feliz y vi como aquel volvo desaparecía por la carretera.

* * *

**Weno wenoooooooooo, me encanta la conversación Bella-Edward, mientras la escribía algunas frases se me venían solas a la cabeza**

**Come veis es un capítulo más largo que los demás y e tardado poco tiempo en subirlo… espero que os guste tanto como a mi.**

**Por cierto, como os dije en la anterior actualización, por favor DEJAD REVIEWS, para lo que sea podéis escribirme ¿ok? Es muy importante para mi**

**Y por ultimo, tengo k hacer una mención especial a mi amiga Alison que fue la que me dió la idea de lo de la biblioteca, aunque la he modificado un poco Ali… pero me ha quedado bien ¿no?**

**Pues nada más, espero que os guste el capitulo, espero que me dejeis reviews (xfiiiis) y nos leemos muy pronto**

**Muxos besossssssss**

**Niita94**


	6. Interrogatorios

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Bella POV**

_-Hasta mañana Bella, me ha encantado hablar contigo – dijo alzando la voz para que le oyera. Yo sonreí feliz y vi como aquel volvo desaparecía por la carretera._

Lentamente empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de mi apartamento con un hormigueo constante en la mejilla donde segundos antes Edward me había besado, aún seguía sin poder creerlo, ¿Cómo un pequeño beso en la mejilla puede significar tanto para mi? Nunca antes me había pasado esto, ni había sentido la sensación que estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo en estos momentos.

Entré en el ascensor y pulsé el botón que me llevaba a mi piso, las puertas se abrieron y quede frente a la puerta de mi casa, saqué las llaves y las metí en la cerradura pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Angela muy sonriente y con mirada pícara.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿qué tal todo por la biblioteca? ¿muchos libros? ¿mucha gente? – preguntó rápidamente

-eemmm… por la biblioteca bien, lo de muchos libros es obvio que sí y de gente… poca ¿por qué tanta pregunta? – dije

-Si no había tanta gente… – ignoró mi anterior pregunta – entonces ¿porque un flamante volvo plateado te ha traído hasta la puerta de casa? ¿has hecho autostop? – casi podía leer la palabra "curiosidad" en su cara

-N-no, me ha traído Ed-wa-rd – dije entrecortadamente, no se porque pero Angela me estaba intimidando. De repente los recuerdos de la conversación en la biblioteca y en su coche y el beso de despedida volvieron a mi memoria y me ruboricé, _Ya te faltaba tiempo… _

-Así que Edward eeeeeh… - dijo misteriosamente mientras movía las cejas – ya sabía que era él, ¿por qué te has ruborizado? ¿qué ha pasado? – estaba en un estado de éxtasis que me recordó a Alice. En ese momento Jessica salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá que estaba contra la pared del apartamento, a unos 10 metros de donde estábamos nosotras hablando, por lo que podía escuchar la conversación perfectamente, yo no quería decir esto delante de ella ya que una de las características principales que tenía Jessica era la de cotillear. Angela notó mi incomodó y casi me arrastró hacia la cocina.

-Bien, habla y no te saltes ningún detalle – dijo Angela

-Pues… - le relaté todo lo acontecido en la biblioteca y durante el trayecto en coche hasta aquí, todo menos el beso

-¿Eso es todo? ¿no falta nada más? – inquirió escéptica

-esto… s-si, es todo - mentí

-No te creo, mientes fatal, ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? – Angela me conocía perfectamente para saber que mentía.

-Esta bien… él, él me dio un beso en la mejilla – Angela puso cara de asombro

-¡Oooh! Por eso te has ruborizado – sonrió – Dios ¡es tan mono! Y además esta como un queso, te ha tocado la lotería, te dije que le gustabas – _¡otra vez nooo!_

-Que dices, porque me haya traído en coche y besado en la mejilla no significa que le guste, deja el tema ya – intenté cortarla – además ya te lo dije, que quería centrarme en los estudios, no necesito un novio

-Vaaamos Bella, se que te gusta, y tu a él, no hay nada de malo en tener novio – dijo un poco decepcionada

-Angela, por favor – rogué para que dejara de hablar de ello, con mis novios anteriores no me había ido muy bien. Con él que duré más tiempo mantengo aún una estupenda relación de amistad, pero cuando cortamos me quede un poco deprimida, y solo imaginarme a Edward en el papel de mi ex, aparecía un dolor en el pecho, no se porque ni siquiera era mi novio y solo nos conocíamos de dos días. _Bella, te estás volviendo loca_

-Bien, dejo el tema de momento, pero no pienses que te has librado – la di una mirada envenenada cuando dijo eso pero lo dejé pasar. Después de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación y justo cuando cruzaba el umbral mi móvil sonó, rápidamente contesté

-¿Dígame?

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaa! – La voz de Alice sonó a través del teléfono

-Hola Alice, ¿por qué tanta efusividad? – pregunté extrañada

-No lo se, dímelo tú ¿qué tal con mi hermano? – preguntó apresuradamente

Eso me había pillado desprevenida – mmm… bi-bien – respondí

-¿Solo bien? No lo creo, mi hermano ha llegado muy feliz a casa, no sabes que cara de tonto traía ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó, madre mía es igual que Angela

-Nada… ¿y tú como sabes que he estado con Edward? – pregunté, no había caído en ese detalle hasta ahora

-¡Oh! Él me ha dicho que os habéis encontrado en la biblioteca pero no me ha querido contar nada más, así que recurro a ti ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar

-No ha pasado nada, solo hemos hablado – por favor ¡que no note que oculto algo!

-Imposible, Edward no puede traer esa cara solo por hablar – dijo distraídamente, ya me imaginaba su cara… - ¡¡¡Oooooooooh Dios! TE HA BESADO ¿VERDAD? – casi gritó _¡mierda!_

_-_N-noo, bueno… si, pero solo en la mejilla – respondí, sabía que al final confesaría la verdad, así que para que alargarlo

-¡Lo sabía! ¡lo sabía! ¡lo sabía! – ahora si gritaba

-Alice, solo ha sido un beso de despedida, no es nada

-Claro que es algo – dijo animadamente – te ha besado aunque sea en la mejilla, pero es un beso

-Basta Alice, ya he discutido con Angela sobre esto, no es nada – la corté

-O sea que Angie también cree que es algo…

-Alice…

-Alice nada – me cortó – quiero que me contestes sinceramente a esto ¿vale?

-¿Que te conteste a que? – pregunté confundida

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? – y en ese momento casi se me cae el teléfono de la impresión, _Tranquila Bella, Tranquila… Inspira Expira Inspira Expira Inspira Expira_

-P-pues y-yo – empecé a hablar, pero no sabía que decir

-Bella, dime la verdad

-Si, me gusta – no puedo creer lo que acababa de decir, pero en fin, era la verdad

-Siiiiiiii – casi podía oír como daba palmaditas

-Alice, por favor no se lo digas a él, por favor - rogué

-No se lo voy a decir, pero deberías decírselo tú

-¿¿Qué?? ¿estas loca? Noooo – estaba casi histérica

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Alice – pero si tu también le gustas

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? – es imposible que le gustase alguien como yo

-Porque se le nota, cada vez que habla contigo o tan solo te ve le brillan los ojos y sonríe como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¿de verdad le pasaba eso? No, no Bella, no te hagas ilusiones, serán imaginaciones suyas – tienes que decírselo

-Que no Alice, no se lo voy a decir y tu tampoco y fin de la historia

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Esta bien, esta bien, no te enfades… - dijo Alice – Con respecto al plan del viernes ¡se me ha ocurrido una idea genial! Podemos hacer una fiesta del pijama

-mmm… Vale pero… ¿no somos poca gente para hacerla? Y además mi apartamento no es muy grande y aquí somos tres viviendo – dije, no me entusiasmaba la idea de una "fiesta de pijama" pero por lo poco que conozco a Alice es capaz de arrastrarme si es necesario

-No hay problema, la haremos en mi casa, ¡oh! Invita a Angela y yo puedo invitar a Rose, así seremos más – dijo Alice

-¿Quién es Rose? – inquirí

-Es la novia de mi hermano Emmett – respondió

-¿Emmett es el otro chico que estaba sentado con vosotros en la mesa? – pregunté

-Exacto, el que parece un oso – rió – te lo presentaré el viernes

-mmm… Vale – dije – Alice, te tengo que dejar ya, estoy muy cansada, creo que voy a irme a dormir

-Vale, ¡hasta mañana Bella! – canturreó

-Hasta mañana – y colgué

**Edward POV**

Llegué a casa después de dejar a Bella en la puerta de su apartamento, Dios, esa chica cada día me gustaba más, sus ojos, su pelo, sus expresiones, su voz, su manera de morderse el labio, de ruborizarse… todo de ella me encantaba. Nunca había sentido esto por otra chica, había tenido novias antes, si, pero no sentía nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora en mi pecho. Una cosa es segura, me gustaba, me gustaba y mucho.

Tenía una sonrisa extendida en mi rostro y no lograba quitarla, la había besado en la mejilla y a sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, cuando mis labios tocaron su suave piel… Inconscientemente lleve una de mis manos a mis labios y los toqué, volví a sonreír como un idiota, parecía un quinceañero, pero lo mejor es que no me importaba.

Emmett que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de baseball se giró cuando entré

-Eddie, que tarde llegas… ¿y esa cara de tonto? se que soy impresionante pero no es para tanto

-No me llames Eddie – gruñí – y no seas tan egocéntrico – en ese momento mi hermana bajaba por la escalera

-¡Edward! ¿Qué tal por la aburrida biblioteca? – uno de mis hobbies favoritos era leer, para mi nunca seria aburrido ir a la biblioteca, sobretodo si Bella se encuentra allí

-Bien, me he encontrado con Bella allí – respondí obviando lo de aburrida

-¿A si? ¿y que se contaba la amiga Bella? – inquirió Emmett, desde el día que la conocí Alice no ha parado de hablar de ella, aunque a mi no me importaba para nada, si por mi fuera me pasaría todo el día escuchando hablar sobre ella

-Nada – dije despreocupadamente, me había encantado hablar con ella pero si decía algo sobre lo que había pasado sería un incentivo para las bromas de mi hermano, aunque fueran tonterías, él siempre encontraba la forma de decir estupideces

Comencé a subir las escaleras pero mi hermana me siguió

-Edward… dime de que hablasteis – y me hizo uno de sus famosos pucheros, pero no, no iba a caer tan facil

-Alice no ha sido nada que te interese

-Todo lo relacionado con mi hermano y mi amiga me interesa, venga dímelo

-No Alice – llegué a mi habitación, me apresuré en entrar, cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo – Buenas noches hermanita – dije en tono alto para que Alice se enterara, sabía que seguía detrás de la puerta.

Después de estar un rato navegando por internet, me metí en la cama y en poco tiempo me dormí pensando en Bella

* * *

**Y aquí esta otro capitulo, he tardado un poco lo siento mucho pero es que hasta hoy no me ha venido la inspiración**

**Estoy un poco deprimida porque mañana empiezo el instituto otra vez **** así que a lo mejor a partir de ahora actualizaré no tan seguido**

**Gracias por los poquitos reviews que me habéis dejado, ya se que soy un poco pesadita (lo siento) pero necesito que me digáis que tal voy, si os gusta, si no… ya sabeis ¡XFA REVIEWS!**

**Por cierto todo lo relacionado con las "cosas" que aparecen en los capitulos están en mi perfil**

**Y la ultima cosita, es que estoy escribiendo otra historia, pero esa hasta que no la tenga escrita por la mitad más o menos no la voy a subir, pero aun así yo lo digo jeje**

**Bueno, muchos besitos y x favor Reviews**

**Niita94**


	7. Charla Nocturna

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Bella POV**

El resto de la semana pasó sin incidentes y finalmente el viernes llegó, Alice estaba ansiosa por la fiesta del pijama que tendríamos esta noche en su casa, donde por cierto estaría Edward… en esta semana él seguía muy cortés conmigo y cada vez que me veía me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas que hacían que perdiera el sentido.

Además hoy Alice me presentaría a su famoso hermano Emmett, el grandullón que solo había visto de lejos y a su novia Rosalie, que se quedaría con nosotras en la fiesta.

Estaba nerviosa ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaría con más gente de la habitual en mi vida, pero Alice ya me amenazó con llevarme toda la semana de compras con ella si no iba.

A la salida de la universidad Alice y Edward nos esperaban apoyados en mi coche, mi vista se posó inmediatamente en él… Cada día estaba más guapo, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Un suspiro se escapo de entre mis labios y en la cara de Angela apareció una sonrisa picara

-¡¡¡Hola chicas!!! – Alice y su vitalidad, como siempre… - ¿preparadas para esta noche?

-Seguro – respondió Angela entusiasmada

-Eso creo – mascullé. En ese momento una carcajada procedente de Edward hizo que girara mi cara hacia él encontrándome con sus dos orbes esmeralda mirándome divertido

-No te preocupes Bella, estaré rondando por la casa por si me necesitas, no se, si quieres tomar algo en mitad de la noche o si te atan a una silla y quieres escapar o lo que sea tu solo avísame – dijo la ultima parte mirando a su hermana

-Me parto contigo Edward – dijo sarcásticamente Alice – Se lo diré a mamá

-Que miedo – contraataco Edward

-No te pases Cullen – dijo Alice esta vez con voz muy seria y asesinando a su hermano con la mirada. Él se limito a levantar los brazos en señal de disculpa – Bueno chicas, esta tarde sobre las siete paso a buscaros a vuestro apartamento, cenaremos en mi casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Genial – exclamó Angela – pero tú no sabes donde está nuestro apartamento… - mi amiga frunció el ceño

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso Angie – respondió Alice con voz misteriosa – estoy segura de que Edward me dará las indicaciones, ¿verdad hermanito? – se giró hacia él con una sonrisa malvada. Él le lanzo una mirada envenenada y ella imitó el movimiento de brazos que hizo su hermano antes – estamos en paz por lo de antes, Edward. Bueno chicas, ¡hasta luego!

-Hasta luego – dijimos Angela y yo al unísono

-Tengo la sensación de que a esta chica no se le va a gastar la energía nunca – murmuró Angela, y era cierto, de lo poco que conocía a Alice uno de sus rasgos más característicos es su vitalidad

Llegamos a casa, no teníamos nada importante que hacer esta tarde, así que decidimos sentarnos a ver la televisión en lo que esperábamos que llegaran las 7 p.m. Media hora después Jessica apareció por la puerta del apartamento con cara seria

-Jess ¿estás bien? Estas muy seria – pregunté

-Ooooh siii, estoy estupendamente Bella – dijo irónicamente

-¿qué sucede? – preguntó Angela

-Nada, es que llevo unos días intentando que un chico de la universidad me haga caso pero nada, ni si quiera sabe que existo… Dios tendríais que verle, es perfecto y tiene un cuerpazo que quita el hipo, además tiene a todas las chicas de la universidad babeando por él, pero no hace caso a ninguna – respondió Jessica

-¿Y quien es el chico misterioso? – preguntó Angela entre divertida y curiosa

-Se llama Edward Cullen, estudia medicina y esta como un tren – Un momento, ha… ha dicho EDWARD CULLEN, no podía ser "mi Edward" ¿o si?, en realidad no sabía como se apellidaba él ni que carrera estudiaba… En ese momento una parte de la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana con Alice se me vino a la mente:

_-Me parto contigo Edward – dijo sarcásticamente Alice – Se lo diré a mamá_

_-Que miedo – contraataco Edward_

_-No te pases Cullen – dijo Alice esta vez con voz muy seria y asesinando a su hermano con la mirada. Él se limito a levantar los brazos en señal de disculpa – Bueno chicas, esta tarde sobre las siete paso a buscaros a vuestro apartamento, cenaremos en mi casa ¿de acuerdo?_

No puedo creerlo, el Edward del que Jessica hablaba era mi Edward, el chico perfecto de pelo cobrizo por lo visto tenía todo un club de fans en sus espaldas. Esa noticia me había caído como un balde de agua fría, tan solo imaginarme que a Edward le pudiera gustar alguna de aquellas chicas me hacía sentir ¿celosa?, y más si mi compañera de piso estaba "colada" por él. _Pues tu tampoco estas mucho mejor que Jessica… _

-¿No le conocéis? – preguntó Jessica – ha venido nuevo este año a la universidad y ya es casi famoso… - yo seguía paralizada así que Angela, que también se había dado cuenta de que era "mi Edward" del que hablaba, respondió por mi

-mmmm… no, no lo conocemos – Angela hizo una pausa y después continuo – por cierto Jessica esta noche no dormiremos aquí, vamos a ir a casa de… una chica de clase para hacer un trabajo y dormiremos en su casa, así que estas sola hoy – Angela sabía muy bien que si Jessica se enteraba de la fiesta del pijama de la que no había sido invitada, se enfadaría.

-Esta bien, iré a ahogar las penas a mi dormitorio – y dicho esto se metió en su habitación.

Angela me miro con la sorpresa en sus ojos – No puedo creerlo, Edward Cullen es el hermano de Alice y Jessica esta pillada por él, como tú… - murmuró lo ultimo

-Yo no estoy pillada por él – me defendí, aunque la verdad, si que estaba pillada

-Claro que lo estas Bella por Dios, reconócelo de una vez – espetó Angela

-¡Angela basta! – justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, inmediatamente fui a abrir, tendría que agradecerle a Alice por salvarme de la conversación.

-¡Hola Bella! – Alice se asomó y vio detrás de mi – Hola Angie ¿nos vamos ya?

-esto… claro, vamos – dije yo

Bajamos en el ascensor y salimos a la calle, Alice nos dirigió hasta un amarillo y seguramente carísimo Porsche.

-¿Este es tu coche? – preguntó Angela asombrada, Alice asintió con energía y sonrió

Sin decir más, subimos al coche y salimos hacia la casa de Alice, ella iba parloteando sobre un conjunto que había visto en el centro comercial al que iríamos mañana, porque sí, iríamos de compras mañana y no había podido librarme, en poco tiempo llegamos ya que conducía demasiado deprisa para mi gusto, así que bajamos del coche. Me quedé sorprendida ante lo que vi

La casa era muy grande, casi parecía una mansión , tenía un amplio jardín delantero con muchas flores perfectamente cuidadas, la fachada estaba pintada en color blanco y tenía un toque de antigüedad, había grandes cristaleras y ventanales. Era una casa impresionante, y sin duda alguna muy cara, no sabía que los Cullen poseyeran tanto dinero.

-Tu casa es increíble – murmuré, la verdad, no sabía si me había escuchado

-¿Tu crees? Me alegra que te guste – sonrió calidamente. Ella nos guió hasta la entrada y abrió, si por fuera era increíble por dentro era mejor, estaba perfectamente decorada con muebles oscuros y objetos lujosos, a un lado del enorme salón se encontraba un precioso piano.

-¿Tocas? – la pregunté mirándolo absorta

-No, es Edward el músico de la familia – ella me miró y sonrió de nuevo – estoy segura de que algún día lo oirás tocar.

Subimos hasta su habitación donde dejamos nuestras cosas y preparamos las camas para esta noche, un tiempo después sonó el timbre de la casa y Alice corrió a abrir dejándonos solas a Angela y a mi

-¡Bella, Angela! ¡Bajad! – gritó Alice. Nosotras obedecimos

Ahí frente a la puerta se encontraba el tercer hermano Cullen, el chico musculoso y enorme que siempre había visto de lejos, él me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. A su lado y cocidos de la mano se encontraba una rubia escultural, con solo verla mi autoestima cayó estrepitosamente. Su pelo era de un intenso pero natural color rubio, que le llegaba en perfectos rizos hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía los ojos azules, sus labios eran carnosos y estaban pintados de un color rojizo que los hacía ver aún mejor, su piel no era muy bronceada, pero tenía un color rosado perfecto. Su cuerpo tenía muchas curvas y estaban acentuadas gracias a la pequeña falda vaquera y a la camiseta de flores que dejaba a la vista un perfecto escote, ojalá tuviera yo ese cuerpazo.

-Emmett, Rosalie, ellas son Angela y Bella – nos presentó Alice

-Así que tu eres la famosa Bella… - dijo Emmett acercándose a mi mientras Rosalie saludaba a Angela. Me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que estaba asfixiándome.

-No… p-puedo res-pirar – dije entrecortadamente, él me soltó de inmediato pero siguió sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, parecía simpático.

-Perdónale Bella, no sabe controlarse – dijo amablemente Rosalie, esto me sorprendió, la primera impresión de ella era de ser una mujer frívola y calculadora pero en estos momentos parecía muy amable, ella se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño abrazo – Encantada de conocerte – me dijo

-Igualmente Rosalie– respondí, esta chica estaba empezando a gustarme

-¡Oh! Llámame Rose – yo simplemente asentí y la sonrei

-¿Dónde está el pequeño Eddie? Es raro que no esté rondando por aquí si sabe que Bella venía – dijo despreocupadamente Emmett, Rose le dio un pequeño codazo pero lo miraba divertida.

-¿Os vais a quedar a cenar no? – nos preguntó Rosalie tratando de desviar la conversación

-Si – respondió Alice rápidamente – Nos lo pasaremos genial esta noche – parecía que se había tomado un litro de café.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a el chico de pelo cobrizo que me estaba empezando a volver loca, él pasó la mirada en cada uno de vosotros, finalmente me vio y en su cara apareció esa sonrisa ladina que me encantaba, yo inconscientemente le devolví la sonrisa

-Eddie, contrólate que estas dejando el suelo perdido de babas – dijo Emmett estallando en carcajadas

-Cállate Emmett – dijo Edward matando con la mirada a su hermano

Después de ese momento empezamos a preparar la cena y en poco tiempo todos estuvimos sentados en la mesa empezando a comer. Durante casi toda la cena mis ojos estaban fijos en mi Dios Griego, él me pilló mirándolo en algunas ocasiones y cada vez que lo hacía me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. _Necesitas controlarte Swan, te estas pillando demasiado, _lo sabía, pero me daba igual.

Después de cenar subimos a la habitación de Alice, despidiéndonos hasta mañana de Emmett y Edward, pero antes de que subiera este ultimo se me acercó y me dijo al oído:

-Ya sabes, si necesitas algo en mitad de la noche… estoy disponible para ayudarte, solo dímelo – me guiñó un ojo y dejó que siguiera caminando hacia la habitación de su hermana

La noche empezó haciéndonos peinados, realmente odiaba que jugaran conmigo como si fuera una Barbie pero Rose y Alice lograron alisar mi pelo de manera increíble, después decidimos ver una película, escogimos Una cenicienta moderna 2, que era muy adecuada para "pijamadas" parecíamos cuatro adolescentes **(N/A: realmente me encanta esa película, es la de **_**Another Cinderella Story**_**, protagonizada por Selena Gomez y Drew Seley) **y para coronar la noche tuvimos la típica pelea de almohadas y la "charla de chicas" hablamos un poco de todo, chicos, música, películas, ropa… algunos temas no me interesaban mucho, pero me lo estaba pasando muy bien esta noche, me estaba divirtiendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, Rose era una chica genial y muy amable, y Alice como ya sabía era pura energía. Finalmente sobre las 2 a.m decidimos dormir, ya que empezábamos a estar cansadas, nos metimos en la cama, las demás no tardaron en dormirse pero yo no lo conseguía, mi mente no paraba de pensar en Edward, en como me miró y me sonrió durante la cena y en lo que me susurró en el oído antes de que subiera, realmente eso me excitó, necesitaba ir a lavarme la cara o lo que sea, estaba empezando a calentarme y no necesitaba estar así en la misma casa donde se encontraba Edward.

-Alice, Alice – susurré zarandeándola suavemente para despertarla

-huummm – contestó

-¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunté

-Es la puerta que está al fondo del pasillo – respondió adormilada, cinco segundos después volvía a estar dormida. Salí sigilosamente y me dirigí al baño, me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo, realmente no podía creer el pijama que me estaban obligando a llevar. Era un pequeño short blanco con corazones rosas estampados y una camiseta rosa con la imagen de Hello Kitty en ella **(En mi perfil) **

Salí del baño y caminé por el oscuro pasillo, de repente choqué contra algo duro que hizo que me tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio, cerré los ojos a la espera del golpe, pero unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron evitando que me cayera.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó aquella voz aterciopelada

-Si – respondí – lo siento Edward, no te vi

-No hay problema ¿de donde venías? – me preguntó

-Del baño – respondí automáticamente

-¡Oh! Creí que querías escaparte, ¿no te han torturado?

-mmm… No mucho la verdad – contesté - ¿tu a donde ibas?

-A la cocina a por un vaso de leche caliente, me está costando dormir esta noche – confesó un poco avergonzado

-A mí igual – me sonrojé al recordar el motivo por el que no podía dormir, ese motivo se encontraba delante de mi en estos momentos

-¿Quieres tu otro? Seguro que te ayuda a dormir

-Está bien – acepte. Bajamos a la también enorme cocina, el sacó la leche y dos vasos, los llenó y los calentó en el microondas. Me tendió uno y él dio un pequeño sorbo al suyo

-Bueno… ¿y que tal la noche? Se os oía reír antes

-Si, me lo he pasado genial, tu hermana y Rose son estupendas, me gusta pasar tiempo con ellas – dije

-¿En serio? Pues yo si pudiera elegir una persona que se encuentra en esta casa para pasar tiempo con ella sería contigo – me dijo, yo inmediatamente me sonrojé – me gusta hablar contigo Bella, me siento bien cuando lo hago

-Me alegro, a mi también me gusta hablar contigo – le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa a la que él correspondió

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ti – dijo

-¿En serio? Yo no soy nada interesante – seguro que en cuanto empezara a contarle él se aburriría y se iría

-No lo creo, tu eres totalmente diferente a las demás, lo que te convierte en interesante

-¿Y qué quieres saber de mí?

-Todo – su respuesta me sorprendió, ni si quiera se paró a pensarla

-Pregunta lo que quieras – un momento, ¿yo había dicho eso? _¿De donde salió tanta valentía Swan?_

-¿Me das carta blanca para preguntar lo que sea? – yo asentí – bien, pues… ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Es un poco absurdo gastar una pregunta en eso

-Solo limítate a responder – me contestó

-mmmm… Vale, pues me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, oye y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Edward Anthony Cullen – contestó – siguiente pregunta… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinte

-¿Qué carrera estudias?

-Literatura

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Depende de el momento… ahora mismo es el verde

-¿Por qué? – porque es tu color de ojos, quise responder, pero no podía decirle eso

-Porque en Forks estamos rodeados de "verde" de alguna manera el verde simboliza hogar para mi – eso también era cierto. En su cara apareció una sonrisa gigantesca

-¿Tus flores favoritas? – hizo un sinfín de preguntas de ese estilo, hasta que la cosa se volvió mas personal

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? No quiero ser entrometido, no hace falta que respondas si no quieres – pero yo le conté sobre mi madre y Phill y mi padre y como vine a Forks hace unos años

-¿Qué hay de tus padres? No los he visto – dije

-Ellos están de viaje este fin de semana, celebrando su aniversario, ya los conocerás – me dijo – siguiente pregunta… - en sus ojos se reflejaba la curiosidad - ¿tienes novio?

-No – volví a sonrojarme, sus ojos brillaron inexplicablemente

-¿Con cuantos… chicos has estado antes? – preguntó

-mmm… Con cuatro, pero no duré mucho con ellos, ha dos no los he vuelto ha ver y con los otros dos mantengo una relación de amistad – en ese momento pensé en cuantas chicas habría estado él, un sentimiento de furia me invadió, no dudé en preguntarle – y tú… ¿con cuantas chicas has estado?

-De novias tres, de ligues unos cuantos… - respondió

-Así que eres de los que sale con una diferente cada semana… - murmuré

-Me haces sentir como un mujeriego… bueno antes era así, desde que empecé en esta universidad ya no, aunque solo llevamos una semana, pero de momento no tengo planes con nadie

-¿Y eso por qué? Me he enterado que tienes un sequito de mujeres detrás de ti

-Ya… el problema es que a mi ya me gusta alguien – me quedé de piedra, claro, me estaba empezando a hacer esperanzas con él aunque no tuviera posibilidades, y ahora me acaba de destrozar

-¿A sí? Es una chica afortunada entonces – logre decir

-Lo es, y además es preciosa – seguramente sea una rubia espectacular parecida a Rose – no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza y desde que la vi tengo unas ganas tremendas de besarla ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-N-no lo se – me estaba muriendo por dentro y no sabía porque – deberías besarla cuando la veas, ella seguro que te responderá al beso, tu le gustas a todas las chicas

-¿A ti también te gusto? – me preguntó, me había pillado con la guardia baja, me sonrojé

-Me tomaré esa reacción como un si, y me alegro de que lo sea porque sino no podría hacer esto – en ese momento fue acercando su cara lentamente a la mía, colocándola a mi altura, nuestras narices se rozaban y podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, yo cerré los ojos por instinto para disfrutar del momento, sentí como sus labios rozaban suavemente los míos, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo el lo sintió y sonrió levemente, de nuevo volvió a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez el empezó a moverlos logrando que correspondiera a su beso dos segundos más tarde, subí mis manos hasta su pelo y empecé a acariciarlo, era tan suave, miles de mariposas revoloteaban como locas en mi estomago en estos momentos, él se separó de mi, me miró a los ojos y sonrió

-Ha sido aún mejor de lo que imaginé – estaba en estado de shock ¿ESO ACABA DE PASARME? ¿A MI? ¿A ISABELLA SWAN? Wooow, había sido espectacular – tenias razón, ella – hizo unas comillas con los dedos – me ha respondido al beso – no puedo creerlo, la… ¿la chica de la que hablaba era yo? Imposible ¿o no? – buenas noches Bella, me ha encantado pasar el tiempo contigo – volvió a chocar nuestros labios pero enseguida se separó – que descanses preciosa – en ese momento él salio de la cocina dejándome congelada en el sitio.

Unos minutos después subí las escaleras con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro y me dirigi al cuarto de Alice, ellas seguían dormidas, me metí sin hacer ruido en la cama pero Alice me habló

-Bella, ¿encontraste el baño? – obviamente no había calculado el tiempo que llevaba en "el baño" estaba segura de que aún seguía medio dormida

-Aja – contesté – buenas noches Alice

-Buenas noches – minutos después me dormí, y esa fue la primera noche en la que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Aquí esta el capítulo siete!!!! Este me ha salido solo, casi no me he parado a pensarlo y bueno además este capi viene cargadito eeeh! EL PRIMER BESOOOO, me encanta Edward (L)**

**Gracias por los Reviews que me dejasteis en el capitulo anterior, por favor seguir dejándome Reviews, ya sabéis para lo que sea, pulsáis el botoncito azul de abajo y yo respondo ;)**

**Bueno decirme que tal os ha parecido el capitulo, es largo, me he esforzado…**

**Muchos besitos**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


	8. Consejos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Edward POV**

Desperté con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara "el día siguiente" si, hoy era el día después de aquel perfecto y maravilloso beso que por fin pude dar a Bella, estaba ansioso por besarla, prácticamente desde que la conocí estaba deseando hacerlo y anoche al fin me atreví. Y después de nuestro alucinante beso dormí placidamente soñando con ella, como me pasaba desde hace unos días.

Me desperecé y me encaminé al baño para darme una ducha rápida y arreglarme un poco, quería bajar pronto a desayunar para ver a Bella, aunque tendría que darme prisa si quería verla ya que hoy era sábado, también conocido como día de compras y conociendo a mi hermana se irían desde por la mañana hasta por la noche, si es que no se habían ido ya…

Después de vestirme bajé a la cocina donde para mi suerte aún se encontraban las chicas desayunando

-Buenos días – saludé mientras buscaba a Bella con la mirada y allí estaba ella, sentada en una banqueta enfrente de la encimera, con una taza entre sus manos, estaba guapísima, vestía unos vaqueros pitillo azul claro que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas y una bonita camiseta azul. Ella se encontró con mi mirada y enseguida se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, parecía avergonzada… La imagen de Bella y yo besándonos llegó a mi cabeza y con ello una sonrisa estúpida apareció automáticamente en mi cara

-¡Buenos días hermano! Que madrugador para ser sábado… - comentó mi hermana felizmente

-Ya bueno, no podía volver a quedarme dormido así que… - solté la primera excusa que se me ocurrió

-¿No has dormido bien? – preguntó Rose

-He dormido genial, como un bebe – contesté con seguridad en mi voz

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Alice

-Es que he tenido un sueño fantástico y no quería olvidarlo… - bueno, era cierto que lo había tenido, ya que soñé con Bella, pero yo más bien estaba pensando en lo que paso antes de dormir

-¿Y de qué iba el sueño? – preguntó Angela, Bella mantenía la misma postura que antes, sin mirarme y dándole vueltas a su cola-cao con una cucharilla.

-mmm... de que ganaba un ferrari en una rifa – otra excusa, y esta además a sido malísima…

-Los chicos sois tan superficiales… - comentó Rosalie rodando los ojos. Bella no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había entrado en la cocina ni me había mirado, y si a eso le añadíamos que tenía una mueca triste en su cara solo significaba que algo le pasaba. Empecé a desilusionarme, yo estaba eufórico por el beso de anoche, cuando se lo di, no se, algo se movió dentro de mi, algo que nunca había sentido, cada día me enganchaba más a ella, era como mi droga, mi propia marca de heroína, pero por su forma de actuar ahora, ¿tal vez no le gustó que la besara? Dios, la he cagado…

-¡Chicas, se nos está haciendo tarde! – mi hermana se ponía histérica siempre que se tratará de compras – vamonos ya – casi las arrastró a todas fuera de la cocina.

Yo con desgano me serví una taza de café y me hice una tostada, no tenía mucha hambre, se me habían quitado las ganas de comer, es como si ella me hubiera rechazado sin decirlo, como si estuviera arrepentida. No quería pensar en eso, para mi lo de anoche fue increíble, si por mi hubiera sido me habría quedado toda la noche besándola, probando esos deliciosos y carnosos labios que tantas sensaciones provocaron en mi, pero fue nuestro primer beso, fue perfecto y no quería asustarla y me fui con las sensaciones de que todo marchaba bien, al parecer… me equivoqué.

Salí de la cocina casi arrastrando los pies, dirigí mi mirada hacia el salón, allí de pie había una perfecta figura de mujer de espaldas a mi, una figura que estaba comenzando a ser familiar para mi, Bella.

Estaba observando distraídamente una foto donde salíamos mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber que no estuvo mal lo de anoche, para mi desde luego fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, pero para ella…

-Esa foto es de hace tres años – dije intentando romper el hielo, ella se giró y me encaró – no te fijes mucho en las pintas que llevo – solo me sonrió tímidamente, pero enseguida la sonrisa desapareció de su cara - ¿y las chicas? – no sabía como preguntarla así que mientras tanto estaba dando rodeos

-Arriba, han subido a por sus cosas y ha terminar de arreglarse. Disculpa, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí – dijo y empezó a andar ¿Qué pasaba? Cada vez estaba más convencido de que la había cagado

-¿Por qué huyes? – no puede aguantarme las ganas de preguntar, ella se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta y volvió a mirarme, por un momento, me perdí en sus ojos

-N-o no esta-ba hu-yen-do – dijo entrecortadamente y en susurros, a duras penas la oí, estaba claro que mentía

-Pues no es lo que parece… - dije, de verdad que necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella - ¿está todo bien entre nosotros? – pregunté, estaba asustado, a lo mejor ella no quería verme más

-Si – otra mentira, ni si quiera me miró a los ojos al decirlo

-Mientes fatal – dije – ¿es por… lo de anoche verdad? – ella levantó la vista y la fijó en mi, yo seguí hablando – puede que para ti fuese un error – no quería ni pensar eso – pero para mi no lo ha sido

-Para mí tampoco – en ese momento mi estado de ánimo empezó a aumentar parecía sincera, pero tampoco me quería hacer ilusiones, en sus ojos se veía ¿tristeza?

-Lo siento mucho si me sobrepasé – empecé a disculparme – pero es que yo estaba muy bien contigo y sentí que tenía que besarte, pensé que todo iba a estar bien y ahora casi ni me hablas y huyes de mi, no se que pensar – era la hora de la verdad

-No te disculpes – me dijo – es solo… que es imposible que tu y yo… - la miré extrañado ¿Qué ella y yo que? – ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, siento mucho como te he tratado, no era mi intención ignorarte – iba a preguntarla que había querido decir con eso pero justo llegaron las chicas y se la llevaron, dejándome solo y confundido en el gran salón

Entonces ¿Qué pasaba? Estaba claro que lo de ayer no fue un error para ninguno de los dos, o eso me dijo ella, pero entonces… ¿ no le había gustado el beso? ¿ no le gusto yo? Y ¿qué había querido decir con "_es solo… que es imposible que tu y yo…" _creo que no había estado más confundido en mi vida ¿y ahora qué hago?

No se cuanto tiempo pasé pensando en eso, y no encontraba respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que se formaban en mi mente, finalmente terminé sentado en el jardín junto a la fuente, estar aquí siempre me ayudaba a pensar. Oí unos pasos acercarse lentamente

-¡Eddie! – Emmett, como siempre molestando – ¿qué haces? ¡Tío no sabes como me aburro!, no tengo nada que hacer y Rose esta de compras con las chicas – refunfuñó, yo ni si quiera lo mire, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio – ¿qué te pasa? Menuda cara tienes…

-Nada – casi gruñí

-¡Menudo humor! En serio ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ahora más serio

-No lo se, ¡Dios ni si quiera yo lo se! – Emmett me miró extrañado y se sentó a mi lado – es… es Bella, que me tiene confundido

-Ya decía yo… ¿y por qué te tiene confundido? – realmente parecía interesado

-Ayer la besé – lo dije del tirón, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y Emmett era el que más cerca estaba

-¿En serio? ¡Woooow! Que calladito te lo tenías

-Ese no es el tema Emm

-¿Entonces cual es el tema? – preguntó

-Anoche después de besarnos pensaba que todo iba a estar bien entre nosotros, pero hoy cuando la he visto ni si quiera me ha mirado a la cara y luego cuando he querido hablar con ella casi huye y ahora no se que pensar, no se si le gusto o no, si me pase al besarla o si no quiere volver a acercarse a mi

-Frena, frena, tranquilízate Edward – Emm intentó calmarme, pero fue sin éxito – no le des tantas vueltas, a lo mejor está avergonzada nada más

-No había pensado en eso… – confesé, pero aún así en su mirada se veía otra cosa, casi podía asegurar que no era vergüenza

-Edward… ¿tanto te gusta? – preguntó Emmett repentinamente – no te había visto así por una chica nunca, tu antes eras más de… pasar un buen rato y ya

-Lo se – respondí – Dios, me encanta, Bella me encanta, me vuelve loco y cada vez que la veo me gusta más

-Pues si te gusta tanto ve por ella, no la dejes escapar, lanzate – nunca creí que Emmett podría darme un consejo como este – con las chicas como ella hay que saber aprovechar las oportunidades – él se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero antes de hacerlo me miró – y por cierto, hiciste bien en besarla, la niña está buenísima… - dijo como si nada con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

Solté un gruñido y le di una mirada envenenada – eeeeh, tranquilo, yo quiero a Rose, pero si está buena, esta buena, hay que reconocerlo – y con eso entró en casa dejándome confundido. No sabia que Emmett podía ser tan profundo, pero en realidad me dio un buen consejo.

Bien, estaba decidido, haría lo que mi hermano me dijo, Bella me gustaba muchísimo y no la iba dejar escapar tan fácilmente, no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, o si esta arrepentida o avergonzada o lo que sea… iba a ir a por ella, además como dijo Emmett "_con_ _las chicas como ella hay que saber aprovechar las oportunidades_" y si no lo hacía pronto, otro tío se fijaría en ella y la conquistaría y me la quitaría… y yo no lo iba a permitir

Sentí una necesidad repentina de hablar con ella, de besarla pero no podía hacerlo por dos razones muy obvias, uno porque no era su novio, _desafortunadamente_ y la otra porque en este mismo instante estaba secuestrada por mi hermana en un centro comercial, así que las opciones eran:

Quedarme en casa, aburrido, ansioso, desesperado por verla e intentando descubrir que es lo que sintió con lo del beso

Ir al centro comercial a "ver que hacía mi hermana porque no tenía algo mejor que hacer" y ya de paso hablar con Bella

Esta claro, sin duda alguna elegí la opción b, por lo que subí dando grandes zancadas a mi habitación, me puse unos vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta blanca, intenté peinarme pero era imposible, mi pelo siempre sería así de rebelde. Cuando estaba cogiendo la cartera **(N/A: monedero) **mi móvil sonó con la canción _It's my life_ de_ Bon Jovi, _contesté al ver que era Jasper, el novio de mi hermana y uno de mis mejores amigos

-Hola – dije

-Hola Edward – contestó Jasper, por su tono de voz se notaba que esta llamada no era porque estaba aburrido

-¿Qué pasa Jasper? – pregunté

-Pues… ¿me acompañarías al centro comercial? Alice me acaba de llamar para que vaya y yo no quiero ir solo, ya sabes que Alice se vuelve loca cuando se trata de compras

-¡Te tiene intimidado eeeh! – me reí. Jasper me había dado la excusa perfecta para ir al centro comercial – claro, iré contigo, no hay problema

-Bien, gracias – contestó – nos vemos en la puerta del centro comercial en ¿diez minutos? – preguntó, yo ya estaba listo para salir, así que no necesitaba más tiempo

-Vale, hasta luego tío – dije

-Hasta luego – colgó

Diez minutos después Jasper y yo entramos en el centro comercial en busca de las chicas, una media hora más tarde por fin logramos encontrarlas, Alice y Rosalie escogían la ropa a Bella y Angela, que estaban en los probadores con una pila de ropa, como dijo Jasper antes, se vuelven locas, algunas veces me daban miedo.

Una de las veces que Bella salió del probador, me dejó deslumbrado, llevaba un vestido negro de manga corta y que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, estaba preciosa, no se cuanto tiempo estuve babeando, pero Jasper me sacó de mi ensoñación con un codazo.

-Pues era verdad que te gustaba… - murmuró Jasper, apenas le oí

-¿Qué? – no se que quería decir con eso

-Bella, te gusta – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – me lo contó Emm, y Alice me lo ha comentado un par de veces…

-Familia de cotillas – refunfuñé – pero ¿Cómo lo sabe Alice? – ya no iba a negar que Bella me gustaba

-Por Dios Edward, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta, se te nota en la cara – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio - ¿sabes qué? Deberías pedirle una cita pronto, se nota que es una chica fantástica, no te obsesiones con lo del post-beso

-¿y tu como sabes lo del beso? – pregunté, de repente todo el mundo sabía todo sobre mi vida _¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?_ Entonces caí en la cuenta – ha sido Emmett ¿no?

Asintió – se le escapó antes, también le llamé para que viniera pero no podía

-¿Tu crees que aceptaría venir conmigo a una cita? – pregunté con la duda implantada en mi rostro

-Te respondió al beso anoche ¿cierto? – preguntó

-Si

-Entonces seguro que aceptará – dijo tranquilamente mientras se estiraba – puedo ver que Bella no es de esas que se besa con cualquiera cuando le apetece

-Gracias tío – dije, verdaderamente estaba agradecido, necesitaba que alguien me diera apoyo.

Cuando las chicas salieron por fin de los probadores y pagaron todas las compras, bueno, mi hermana las pagó, ya que se negaba a que Bella comprara algo y además sabía que si la dejaba pagar ella devolvería toda la ropa, ella era tan diferente… y me encantaba

De camino a una heladería cacé a Bella echándome miradas de reojo, ella parecía estar cada vez más ruborizada, la idea de que le desagrado el beso empezó a desaparecer de mi cabeza, pero aún no estaba seguro, necesitaba que ella me dijera que pensaba.

Varias veces intenté sacarla conversación, pero ella me respondía únicamente con monosílabos y nunca mirándome a los ojos. Cuando ya empezó a hacerse de noche nos dirigimos a la salida del centro comercial, para irnos a casa. Me recosté sobre mi coche mientras veía como las chicas se despedían de Jasper, ya que Alice ahora iría a dejarlas a su casa, el "fin de semana de chicas" había acabado, el fin de semana donde había besado a Bella…

En lo que Bella le daba un abrazo a mi amigo, Angela se acercó disimuladamente a mi y se recostó en mi coche en la misma postura en la que yo me encontraba

-Estas así por Bella ¿verdad? – preguntó - ¿qué a pasado?

-Nada, tonterías… - intenté quitarle importancia al asunto, pero al parecer no funcionó

-No lo creo – dijo tajante – Bells a estado muy callada durante todo el día, y cuando tu apareciste se quedó como… en las nubes y estuvo sonrojada durante todo el camino, la conozco y sé que no son tonterías

-Ayer… ayer la besé – dije, no pareció sorprenderla ese hecho – y hoy se ha dedicado a huir de mi, y no se porque, para mi ese beso fue… no tengo palabras para describirlo

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso Edward, Bella es especial, creo que te has dado cuenta – asentí, realmente cualquiera se daría cuenta de que ella era especial – probablemente piense que eres demasiado bueno para ella o que solo fue una "distracción" para ti, pero tu le gustas, créeme – me guiñó un ojo – pídela salir, quedar una tarde y hablar… ella no se negará Edward

-¿Tu crees?

-Aja – respondió, mientras se alejaba, ya que Alice la hacía señas para que se subiera al coche

-Angela – elevé mi voz – gracias

-No hay porque darlas – contestó, se subió al coche y las chicas salieron del aparcamiento

* * *

**Lo siento lo sientoooo!, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que de verdad estas semanas he tenido muchos exámenes importantes y no podía escribir, además no me venia la inspiración… pero he dicho, de hoy no pasa y aquí traigo el capitulo**

**Ya capitulo 8! Madre mia la cosa esta que arde, este capi he decidido ponerle como Edward POV ¿lo he hecho bien? Es la primera vez que hago un capitulo solo desde la perspectiva de Edward así que….**

**Bueno, agradecer como siempre a los reviews y como siempre (pa no perder la costumbre) os pido que me dejéis Reviews xfiiiii, para lo que sea ya sabéis, dadme vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo ;) ¿lo haréis verdad? (puchero de Alice)**

**X cierto las cosas que salen en los capítulos están en mi perfil ¿ok?**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido**

**Gracias x leerme**

**Muchos besitos **

**Niita94**


	9. Confusión

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Bella POV**

Desperté esta vez en mi habitación, ya que la noche anterior habíamos vuelto de "el finde de chicas" que organizó Alice. Hoy era domingo y no tenía mucho que hacer así que me dirigí hacia la cocina para empezar a prepararme el desayuno. Cogí mi taza del desayuno con notas musicales dibujadas, calenté la leche y empecé a darle vueltas a la cuchara, ese simple gesto me recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior

_*Flashback*_

_Me encontraba en la cocina en casa de los Cullen desayunando con las chicas, dentro de poco nos iríamos al centro comercial para ir de compras "yupi" (sarcasmo) aunque mi cabeza no estaba en ese momento centrada en la tortura que me esperaba dentro de unos minutos, sino en lo que pasó anoche, si, anoche, cuando Edward Cullen me besó_

_No podía creerlo, es imposible que yo le guste a él, alguien tan increíblemente perfecto como Edward, a mi no me pasaban estas cosas... me sentía como si estuviera en una película o en un cuento de hadas._

_No me había dado cuenta de que mientras reflexionaba Edward había hecho su entrada en la cocina. No podía mirarle a la cara, me daba tanta vergüenza… ¿Cómo le miro a la cara sin sonrojarme? Además, ayer me dijo que le gustaba una chica, que quería besarla y después me besó A MI, por lo que debía suponer que ¿yo era esa chica? ¿o lo había hecho solo como "entrenamiento" para conquistar a otra? Miles de cuestiones rondaban mi cabeza y no podía dejar de penar en ese beso, ¿Qué había sentido él? Porque para mi… lo fue todo_

_-¡Buenos días hermano! Que madrugador para ser sábado…- le dijo Alice en tono alegre, algo normal en ella_

_-Ya bueno, no podía volver a quedarme dormido así que… - su voz resonó en mi cabeza, tenía esa voz tan sexy y aterciopelada…si no fuera porque me estaba mordiendo el labio habría soltado un suspiro, como una adolescente_

_-¿No has dormido bien? – le preguntó Rose_

_-He dormido genial, como un bebe – dijo de nuevo Edward, ¿está queriendo decir algo con eso?_

_-¿Entonces? – preguntó Alice_

_-Es que he tenido un sueño fantástico y no quería olvidarlo… - quería mirarle y descubrir si eso que decía iba con "segundas intenciones" pero aún no podia despegar la mirada de la encimera_

_-¿Y de qué iba el sueño? – le preguntó Angela_

_-mmm... de que ganaba un ferrari en una rifa – de acuerdo, me había ilusionado demasiado pronto, seguramente el beso no fue nada para él ¿verdad?_

_-Los chicos sois tan superficiales… - dijo Rosalie._

_La duda me estaba quemando por dentro, necesitaba aclararme, desahogarme, penar… No, lo que realmente necesitaba era hablar con él pero no se como iba a hacerlo ya que era tan cobarde como para no levantar la mirada siquiera_

_-¡Chicas, se nos está haciendo tarde! – la voz de Alice me sobresaltó – vamonos ya – nos empujó hacia fuera de la cocina, liberándome de la presencia de Edward, tenía miedo, no sabía como enfrentarme a esta situación… no se que hacer para aclararme_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Dejé mi taza vacía en el fregadero y me dirigí a mi cuarto de nuevo, encendí mi mp4 y me dejé caer en la cama mientras escuchaba _brick by boring brick_ de _Paramore, _giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba mi mesita de noche, fije mi vista en una foto que tenía encima donde salíamos Renée, Phill, Charlie y yo el día de mi graduación en el instituto. Recuerdos recientes volvieron a asaltar mi mente

_*Flashback*_

_Entré sola en el gran salón de los Cullen ya que las chicas se estaban terminando de arreglar y yo no quería que me usaran como una maniquí. _

_Observe detenidamente el salón, desde luego los Cullen tenían una gran gusto decorando, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio y las estanterías estaban repletas de todo tipo de libros, mis ojos volaron hacía el hermoso piano del que hace poco me había enterado que era de Edward. Caminé hacia el y pase delicadamente los dedos por las teclas, sin que emitieran sonido alguno, solo estaba deleitándome con el tacto. Después de estar unos segundos admirando al piano fijé mi vista en las fotos que había por toda la habitación_

_Me dirigí hacia una en la que se encontraba la familia al completo, todos muy sonrientes, pero yo solo miraba a una persona de la foto, cuyos ojos verdes y sonrisa torcida hacía que mis piernas temblaran. Estaba tan absorta que no me había enterado de que otra persona se encontraba en el salón_

_-Esa foto es de hace tres años – dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que tanto conocía – no te fijes mucho en las pintas que llevo – me giré hacia el y le di una pequeña sonrisa casi sin mirarle a los ojos, era imposible que él saliera mal en las fotos – ¿y las chicas? – me preguntó, se le veía ¿nervioso? _

_-Arriba, han subido a por sus cosas y ha terminar de arreglarse. Disculpa, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí – dije, de nuevo sin mirarle, no se porque pero tenía miedo de enfrentarme a esta situación, así que como buena cobarde me apresuré para salir de el salón_

_-¿Por qué huyes? – me paralizó y no pude dar un paso más, era cierto estaba huyendo, "Bella, por una vez enfrenta las cosas", me dije a mi misma por lo que lo mire a los ojos, la primera vez en todo el día._

_-N-o no esta-ba hu-yen-do – dije tartamudeando muy bajito, no estaba segura de que me hubiera escuchado, por supuesto acababa de decir una GRAN MENTIRA_

_-Pues no es lo que parece… - dijo él, su mirada reflejaba miedo, tristeza e inseguridad, sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve - ¿está todo bien entre nosotros? – preguntó temeroso – yo bajé la mirada al suelo_

_-Si – en realidad ni yo sabía si estaba todo bien, por lo que sonó como otra mentira_

_-Mientes fatal – me dijo – ¿es por… lo de anoche verdad? – de nuevo lo miré a la cara sin saber que responder – puede que para ti fuese un error – ¿Qué? ¿un error? ¿eso es lo que él pensaba? – pero para mi no lo ha sido – un momento, ¿él pensaba que yo creía que lo de anoche fue un error? Pero si lo de anoche fue el mejor momento de mi vida_

_-Para mí tampoco – dije automáticamente y con total sinceridad, no iba a permitir que pensara que no me gusto o algo parecido_

_-Lo siento mucho si me sobrepasé, pero es que yo estaba muy bien contigo y sentí que tenía que besarte, pensé que todo iba a estar bien y ahora casi ni me hablas y huyes de mi, no se que pensar – lo dijo tan rápidamente que tuve que poner los cinco sentidos para entenderle, no sabía ni porque se disculpaba, era tan dulce… _

_-No te disculpes – le dije – es solo… que es imposible que tu y yo… – tengamos algo, soy poca cosa para ti, quise decirle pero no me atreví – ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, siento mucho como te he tratado, no era mi intención ignorarte – estaba arrepentida, de verdad que no quería que pensara que lo hacía a propósito, si no me lo hubiera dicho ni me habría dado cuenta de que en verdad lo ignoraba, estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos_

_Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero su ocasión de hablar se vio interrumpida por las chicas que me arrastraron a la salida dejando a un Edward totalmente confundido y ya de paso a mi también, tengo que hablar con él, pronto._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el armario, en busca de algo decente que ponerme ya que aún estaba en pijama, me fijé en unos de los vestidos que Alice me compró y que ya colgaban en mi armario, los recuerdos volvieron a inundarme

_*Flashback*_

_Entramos en otra tienda del centro comercial, sinceramente ya no sabía en cual estaba, llevábamos de compras desde las 10 de la mañana hasta ahora, solo habíamos parado 1 hora para comer y ellas parecían tener energías para todo el día, cosa que yo no podía decir_

_Alice me arrastró a un probador, donde en menos de cinco minutos había más de 10 prendas listas para que me las probara_

_-Alice, en serio, no necesito ropa y todo esto es muy caro – protesté, ella rodó los ojos - ¿no hemos comprado ya bastantes cosas para mi? No necesito más, además estoy cansada y… - no me dejó continuar_

_-Nada, nada, a mi no me valen tus excusas – dijo en tono autoritario – ¡te lo pruebas todo ya mismo! – no me quedó más remedio que aceptar, era una batalla perdida…_

_Una de las veces que salí del probador, con un vestido negro a mitad del muslo, me encontré con el mismísimo Edward en todo su esplendor sentado junto a un chico rubio, alto, guapo (aunque no tanto como él) y ojos azules. Él tenía su vista posada en mi, su cara era de asombro, mi rubor empezó a extenderse por toda mi cara, ¿le gustaba como me quedaba?_

_Agarré a Alice del brazo y la metí dentro del probador._

_-No me habías dicho que Edward iba a venir – le dije en tono acusatorio_

_-No lo sabía, ha venido acompañando a mi novio – de repente su cara volvió a ser alegre – es el rubio que está con él ¿no es mono? – suspiró_

_-¿Él es Jasper? – pregunté pasando por alto su ultima cuestión_

_Asintió – ahora te lo presento, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte – sonrió – por cierto… ¿y que más te da si mi hermano está aquí? Ahora te lo pasarás mejor – su cara mostró una sonrisa pícara_

_-¡Alice! – repliqué aún más sonrojada – sal que me voy a cambiar_

_-¿A pasado algo que yo no sepa? – preguntó elevando una ceja_

_-Nada – respondí no muy segura_

_-Ya claro, Bella no me chupo el dedo, ¡CUENTAMELO YA! – exigió_

_-Ahora no Alice, por favor – casi rogué_

_-De acuerdo, pero tenemos una charla pendiente…– dijo mientras salía del probador – por cierto, el vestido te queda genial, ADJUDICADO – me hizo reír, aunque no me gustaba que gastasen el dinero en mí_

_Media hora más tarde, cuando por fin termine de probarme toda la ropa que Rose y Alice habían escogido para mí, fuimos a la caja a pagar donde tuve una pequeña discusión con Alice porque quería pagarlo todo, y como era de esperarse finalmente gano el pequeño duende saltarín. Edward no despegaba la vista de mí pero parecía pensativo, algo debía estar rondándole por su cabeza… quizás… ¿el beso? Y como no, mi cara se tiñó de un intenso color rojo, Dios, me había encantado aquel beso, fue tan… diferente. Nunca había sentido algo así cuando me besaba con mis anteriores novios y esa sensación que dejo después del beso… simplemente increíble. Pero claro, esa sensación también dejo a mi cabeza hecha un autentico lío, no sabía que pasaba, ¿le gusto?¿lo hizo porque simplemente le apetecía, pero no sentía nada por mi? O a lo mejor estaba medio dormido y lo hizo sin darse cuenta…_

_El resto de la tarde lo pase dándole vueltas a todo, intentando encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas formuladas anteriormente pero no saqué ninguna conclusión y sabia el por qué, todo lo que necesitaba era hablar con Edward y aclararlo todo, tarde o temprano aquella conversación sucedería, era inevitable… ¿pero cuando?_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Suspiré, agarré la primera prenda que me encontré que resulto ser una camiseta roja y un pantalón vaquero largo, me los puse rápidamente y fui hacia el salón para intentar distraerme, no quería pensar más en lo que había pasado en estos dos últimos días, ya suficiente m había comido la cabeza ayer como para también hacerlo hoy, solo me apetecía estar tumbada en mi sofá todo el día solo leyendo o viendo la televisión… en fin, que necesitaba relajarme.

Encendí la televisión mientras me sentaba con una bolsa de pipas en la mano, pulsé un botón sin fijarme realmente en donde le había dado, me encontré con un capítulo de _How i met your mother_ **(N/A: Como conocí a vuestra madre, aquí en España, pero es que me gusta más el título en inglés… por cierto si no habéis visto la serie nunca, verla, merece la pena, te ríes un montón…)** donde le preguntaban a Ted que iba a hacer con Robin. Hasta esa serie me recordó algo sucedido ayer

_*Flashback*_

_Entramos en una heladería, por fin hacíamos una parada, estaba deseándolo… Nos dirigimos a una de las pocas mesas vacías y pocos minutos después ya estábamos pidiendo los helados que nos íbamos a tomar._

_-Voy al baño – dijo Alice una vez hecho el pedido – ¿Bella me acompañas? _

_-Claro – dije yo. Cuando entramos en el baño empezó con el interrogatorio…_

_-Vale Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado entre mi hermano y tu? – preguntó exigente_

_-¿Me has pedido que te acompañara al baño solo para interrogarme? – contraataqué divertida_

_-No te desvíes…y cuéntamelo ya – en estos momentos Alice me daba miedo_

_-No ha pasado nada – mentí tan mal que ni si quiera yo me lo creí_

_-¡Bella!¡suéltalo de una vez! – gritó – si no me lo dices por las buenas, te lo sacaré por las malas… - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica_

_-Esta bien – otra batalla perdida – anoche… anoche Edward me… me be-so_

_-¡¡¡¡¿en serio?!!!! – y en ese momento empezó a dar saltitos de alegría mientras daba palmaditas – ¡eso es genial! ¿ya estáis juntos?_

_-¿Qué? No, no Alice – dije esta vez más seria – solo ha sido un beso_

_Ella paro repentinamente y casi palideció - ¿Cómo? ¿no te gustó?_

_-No es eso… - contesté – es solo que… creo que yo no soy la adecuada para él_

_-¿pero que estas diciendo Bella? Tú eres todo lo que Edward necesita, y además a él le gustas – exclamó_

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – pregunté irritada_

_-Porque es obvio, solo tienes que asimilar los hechos – dijo exasperada y gesticulando en exceso – primero no para de mirarte como un tonto, siempre que te ve trae una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara, se porta como un caballero contigo, y ayer te besó ¿qué más pruebas quieres?_

_-Alice basta por favor, estoy confundida ¿de acuerdo? No se que me pasa con él – realmente me sentía muy muy confundida – vamos a fuera_

_-Bella espera – me paró cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del baño me giré – solo dime que cuando te besó no sentiste nada, que no significo nada para ti, que no quieres que te vuelva a besar_

_No dije nada por el simple hecho de que no podía, no podía porque en realidad SI sentí algo, SI significó algo y SI quiero que me vuelva a besar_

_-lo sabía… - sentenció – Bella no te acobardes ni te comas la cabeza, y no se lo hagas pasar mal a mi hermano, por favor_

_Asentí_

_-Gracias – contestó Alice y salimos del baño_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Definitivamente, necesitaba hablar con Edward, y lo haría pronto, _Tienes que coger al toro por los cuernos, Swan_

**Edward POV**

Hoy era domingo y yo casi no había dormido a causa de pensar y pensar y pensar en lo de Bella, no se que hacer para hablar con ella y que no salga corriendo como las otras veces que lo he intentado. Llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación

-Adelante – dije con voz monótona

-¡Hola Edward! ¿Qué tal has dormido? – pregunto alegremente, como siempre

-Mal

-por Bella ¿cierto? - ¿para que negarlo?

-Si

-Os preocupáis demasiado los dos, sois tal para cual… - dijo rodando los ojos – por cierto, ayer hable con Bella de lo de vuestro beso

-¿tu también lo sabes? – pregunté un tanto irritado, era un secreto a voces

Asintió – y se como se siente ella – dijo como si tal cosa

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo? – necesitaba saber la respuesta urgentemente

-le gustó el beso, no se arrepiente, pero está confundida, no sabe cuales son tus intenciones y Bella es muy insegura por lo que he podido observar, tendrás que ir despacio – dijo Alice ¿de verdad le gustó? Estaba estático – por lo pronto… vas a pedirla una cita

**CAPITULO 9! Aquí le tenemos ya, no me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo… y ya sabemos que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bella… en el proximo cap es donde empieza la emoción jajaja**

**No me habeis dejado ningun review :( , se que alguna vez me paso de pesada pero porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (puchero de Alice) dejadme reviews, es importante para mi saber que mi "trabajo" da sus frutos**

**Como siempre las cosas que aparecen en el capitulo están en mi perfil**

**Sin más que decir me despido, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo**

**Y dejad REVIEWS xfii**

**Besossssss**

**Niita94**


	10. Cuestiones

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Edward POV**

-le gustó el beso, no se arrepiente, pero está confundida, no sabe cuales son tus intenciones y Bella es muy insegura por lo que he podido observar, tendrás que ir despacio – dijo Alice ¿de verdad le gustó? Estaba estático – por lo pronto… vas a pedirla una cita

-¿Qué? - ¿acababa de decirme lo que acaba de decirme?

-Ya lo has oído, no me hagas repetírtelo – dijo muy seria

-¿Y quién te crees que eres tu para decidir sobre mi vida? – pregunté molesto, adoro a mi hermana pero no me gustaba que nadie se metiera en mi vida y tomara decisiones sobre ella – además ayer casi ni me dirigió la palabra y huyó de mi, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a aceptar ir a una cita conmigo? – si, estaba inseguro de nuevo, ayer me aconsejaron que la pidiera una cita y me aseguraron que todo iba a salir bien, pero yo no lo creería hasta que ella me dijera que sí, y sobre todo, estaba inseguro porque sabía que existía una enorme posibilidad de que me rechazara, ya que su actitud hacia mi ayer hizo que un dolor intenso apareciera en mi pecho, porque dolía, dolía que ella me ignorara, y dolería más si me rechaza.

-¿pero desde cuando eres así Edward? – preguntó Alice incrédula – has salido con un montón de chicas, y no dudabas ni un solo segundo en pedírselo ¿por qué estas dudando ahora?

-porque es Bella – dije, ella me miro sin decir nada, esperando a que continuara – no es una chica cualquiera y no es tan fácil pedirla salir, ¿y si me rechaza? Con las otras me daba igual porque salía un par de noches con ellas y ya está pero ella me gusta de verdad Alice. – le acababa de confesar a mi hermana pequeña que Bella me gustaba y me daba igual, ya todo me daba igual porque lo único en lo que podía concentrarme es en imaginar la reacción de Bella cuando la pidiera salir.

Alice se acerco a mi y se sentó en mi cama – haber Edward, a ella le gustas ¿vale? Pero es demasiado tímida como para lanzarse y decírtelo, ¿no te has fijado? Le da vergüenza salir a la calle con una falda o con shorts o pantalones ajustados porque cree que no tiene buen cuerpo, y además se pasa el día estudiando y casi no sale, Edward, si te gusta de verdad pídeselo, a ella no le harás pasar un mal trago y tu obtendrás una oportunidad para estar con ella ¿Qué puedes perder?

No sabía como reaccionar, tenía razón con respecto a Bella, ella necesitaba divertirse y disfrutar, y yo la iba a ayudar con eso, pero lo de pedirle salir…

-Claro que tengo que perder, Alice, ella se puede asustar y no volverá a hablarme… - dije tristemente, bajando la mirada, _¡Dios, parezco un adolescente hormonal!_

-Eso no pasará, Edward, se de lo que hablo – me hizo levantar la mirada – solo hazme caso y pídeselo

En el fondo sabía que mi hermana tenía razón, Bella me encantaba, y quería salir con ella, conocerla mejor… y pasar una tarde ella y yo solos era un pensamiento demasiado bueno, en ese momento las palabras de mi hermana hicieron eco en mi cabeza _¿Qué puedes perder? _¿Qué puedo perder? Podía perder la amistad de Bella, pero por otro lado, quien no arriesga no gana… Estaba decidido, la pediría una cita, se acabo la actitud cobarde que no se de donde salio ayer.

-Gracias Ali – me acerqué a ella y la abracé

-¿Se lo vas a pedir? – preguntó entre confusa y emocionada

-Si – lo dije con más convicción que nunca – me has ayudado a decidirme

-¡Por fin uno de los dos va a dar el paso! ¡Milagro! – gritó Alice eufórica y elevando los brazos, me reí, adoraba a mi hermana.

-Alice, Bella y yo nos conocemos de una semana nada más ¿Cómo que _Por fin_ uno de los dos va a dar el paso?

-Habéis tardado demasiado… - dijo ella

-Que Jasper te pidiera salir a los dos días de conocerte no significa que los demás tardemos demasiado, a lo mejor es que lo vuestro fue demasiado pronto – quería picarla y lo conseguí

-Lo de Jazz y yo fue amor a primera vista – me sacó la lengua - ¿Por qué esperar más tiempo pudiendo gastarlo juntos?

-Buena filosofía de vida…

-Lo se, soy sabia – dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras salía de mi habitación

En fin… tengo una cita que planificar, aunque primero Bella tendría que aceptar salir conmigo

**Bella POV**

El domingo pasó en un verdadero suspiro, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era Lunes, y si, hoy había que ir a la universidad y seguramente lo vería, tenia unas ganas terribles de verle, pero por otro lado no se como actuar cuando él esta cerca… Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Cuando me estaba levantando de la cama mi móvil sonó indicándome que tenía un mensaje, lo abrí, era de Alice:

_¡Bells! Good morning_

_Hazme… bueno hazte un favor y ponte esto, ya veras que guapa vas a ir a la uni hoy, les dejaras a todos con la boca abierta ;)_

Y debajo del mensaje venían adjuntadas dos fotos con ropa de la que ella y Rose me compraron ayer ¿le había hecho una foto a la ropa? Increíble… una era camiseta de color entre salmón y rosa con tirantes cruzados por detrás, tenía escote y se ajustaba hasta el pecho, la segunda foto era un pantalón vaquero pitillo de color blanco con pequeños adornos en dorado. Pensé en pasar por alto la "sugerencia" de Alice y ponerme lo que yo quisiera, pero me daba miedo la reacción de Alice, en pocos días he aprendido a no ir contra ella, porque podía ser peligrosa… así que finalmente me puse lo que ella dijo añadiéndole una chaquetita de color blanco.

Llegué a la universidad en poco tiempo junto con Angela y Jessica, como siempre, esta ultima bajo corriendo del coche y se fue sin despedirse porque había visto a no se que chico… cuando Ang y yo empezamos a andar hacia nuestro edificio, rápidamente divisé a Alice dando saltitos y haciéndonos señas. Estaba con Emmett a la puerta del edificio

-Buenos días – saludo Angela a todos

-¡Hola chicas! Me sorprende veros aquí, pensé que ya no podrías ni caminar después de la sesión de compras que os dio la enana el sábado – dijo Emmett en tono divertido refiriéndose a Alice

-¡Que gracioso Emm! – dijo Alice con sarcasmo – ¡Bellaaa! Me hiciste caso con lo de la ropa, ¿ves que guapa estás?

-Claro Alice – dije yo – tampoco me veo tan diferente

-Seguro que a Edward le vas a encantar cuando te vea – y como no, me sonrojé, haciendo que Emmett estallara en carcajadas

-Nos tenemos que ir a clase Bells – dijo Angela salvándome, en estos momentos la adoraba

-Claro, vamos – dije mientras la empujaba adentro

-¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! – dijo Alice elevando la voz por encima de la multitud

La mañana pasó rápida, seguramente porque me la pase pensando en cierto chico de pelo cobrizo y desordenado con sonrisa ladina… y ni si quiera lo había visto hoy, nunca pensé que llegaría a estar así de "obsesionada" con alguien.

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos con Alice, ya que le prometimos que lo haríamos, lo que significaba que hoy comía también con Edward. Unos minutos después de haber presentado a Ben al resto del grupo, Edward apareció por la puerta de la cafetería, tan perfecto como siempre con una camiseta que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, por lo que iba marcando abdominales… ¿acaso podía estar más bueno de lo que ya está? Porque cada día se superaba un poco más.

Compro su comida y se sentó a la mesa con nosotros, justo se sentó enfrente de mí, _¡Swan, haber como lo haces para no estar ruborizada durante toda la comida! _, sabía que si lo miraba más de dos segundos me sonrojaría… pero honestamente… ¿Quién se podía resistir a mirarlo? Así que lo hice, lo miré y en cuanto lo hice noté que el me miraba con una intensidad increíble, le brillaban los ojos… estaba tan impresionante que una sonrisilla tonta se colocó en mis labios.

Estuve toda la comida en silencio, no participé en ninguna conversación, ya que no era capaz de concentrarme en otra cosa aparte de Edward y su mirada. Cuando sonó el timbre y me levanté para ir a mi próxima clase, él se puso a mi lado

-Bella… ¿podemos hablar luego a la salida, en el aparcamiento? Tengo que… preguntarte una cosa – preguntó, se le notaba nervioso, pero aún así estaba tan increíble como antes, por lo que no pude resistirme y automáticamente contesté casi sin pensar

-Claro

-De acuerdo, te esperaré junto a tu coche – me dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y se fue

-Bella vamos a clase – dijo Angela cogiéndome del brazo para que intentara andar, pero pronto se percató de la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en mi rostro.

-¿y esa sonrisilla? – preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a clase

-nada – por supuesto no me creyó, miento fatal

-cuéntamelo anda… ¿es por lo que te ha dicho Edward? Os he visto hablando cuando nos levantávamos – dijo, ya estaba llegando al meollo del asunto

-más o menos – al final me lo iba a sonsacar, así que mejor decirlo de una vez – es que me ha dicho que quiere preguntarme algo, que me espera a la salida para hablar

-woooow – dijo ella, y luego murmuró algo así como… "_Cullen va a atacar_"

Otra vez estuve todas y cada una de las clases absorta intentando averiguar que es lo que Edward me iba a preguntar, ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo? ¿del beso? O a lo mejor solo quería saber porque el sábado me lo pase ignorándole, porque si, lo hice pero solo por vergüenza, no sabia como actuar, y aún no se como hacerlo, pero no me voy a esconder ni a ignorarlo, parecía dolido con mi actitud y no me gustaba ver a nadie así por mi culpa, y mucho menos a Edward.

El timbre de la ultima clase sonó y Angela y yo salimos rápidamente, yo más que ella porque tenía unas ganar tremendas de saber de que quería hablar. Y como él dijo, estaba esperándome junto a mi coche

-Ang, voy a hablar con Edward ¿vale?

-Vale, os daré unos minutos- me guiñó un ojo – portaos bien – se rió y fue junto a Alice y Emmett, que parecían estar esperando a Edward

Llegué junto a él, parecía que su sonrisa se iba haciendo más grande a medida que yo avanzaba, _si claro ¡Estas loca Swan!_

-Hola – dijo él

-Hola – respondí tímidamente - ¿de… de que querías hablar?

-Estamos ansiosos ¡eeeh! – bromeó, aunque se le notaba nervioso – mmm… quería hablar de dos cosas, bueno, más bien preguntarte

-Vale, dispara - ¿desde cuando yo tenía esa actitud? Era inevitable sentirme cómoda cuando estaba cerca de él

-¿Estas enfadada o… incomoda conmigo? Por… por lo que pasó la otra noche ¿estamos bien entre nosotros?

-No estoy enfadada ni incomoda – me sorprendió que pensase eso, es lo que menos quería que pensara – por mi parte está todo bien

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero pronto su ceño se frunció – entonces… ¿por qué huías de mi el sábado? – _mierda_

-mmm… - fue lo único que solté por mi boca _¡Bien Swan! Estas quedando como una estúpida_

-¿No me lo quieres decir? – preguntó con una sonrisilla, yo negué

-Vale, pues entonces pasamos a la segunda cuestión, pero no creas que me olvidaré de esta

-¿Cuál es la segunda cuestión?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo este sábado?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, me derretí y justo en ese momento asimilé lo que me acababa de preguntar ¿ÉL… QUERÍA… SALIR… CONMIGO… ESTE ... SÁBADO?

* * *

**CAPITULO 10!!!!!!!!!!!!! Os he dejado con la intriga jejeje, que mala soy, iba a hacerlo más largo pero he decidido quedarme aquí… bueno os puedo asegurar que el próximo capitulo será intenso, ¿Qué responderá Bella?**

**Siento el retraso, iba a actualizar hace dos días pero no he tenido mucho tiempo… sorry pero aquí esta el capitulo así que ya no hay que preocuparse, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible**

**Gracias por los Reviews, de verdad, seguir dejándome ¿vale? Sabéis que es importante para mí, por cierto, una pequeña cosita, en uno de los Reviews me decian que "pipas" eran patatas, no, no son patatas, no me equivoque, las pipas son (http:// imágenes . infojardin . com / subida / images / arx1204497536i. jpg) eso pero sin espacios, no sé si estarán en otros países por lo que no se como se llaman… pero aquí son pipas**

**Pedir perdón también por las faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior… me comí algunas letras, pero bueno…**

**Así que nada, ya sabéis lo que aparece en el capítulo está en mi perfil, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo**

**Y dejadme Reviews ¿siiii?**

**Muchos besos**

**Niita94**


	11. Preparativos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Bella POV**

-¿Quieres salir conmigo este sábado?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, me derretí y justo en ese momento asimilé lo que me acababa de preguntar ¿ÉL… QUERÍA… SALIR… CONMIGO… ESTE ... SÁBADO?

Me quede en estado de shock, todavía no había comprendido lo que él me ha preguntado, ¿él quiere quedar conmigo? ¿conmigo? ¿Isabella Swan? _Contesta de una vez._

_-_¿Salir? – pregunté un poco confundida

-Si, como en una… cita – en una ¡CITA! Dios, Dios ¿me está pidiendo una cita?

-S-si – ¡OH DIOS! ¿Le he dicho que sí? Le he dicho que si. ¡Voy a salir con Edward este sábado!

El soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, se le veía más relejado que antes – Estupendo – dijo alegremente, me pareció ver que le brillaron los ojos – pensaba que me dirías que no.

-¿Por qué pensabas eso?

-Por lo del sábado pasado… casi no me hablaste, ya sabes – cada vez que lo pienso, más inmaduro me parece mi comportamiento del otro día

-Edward, olvídalo, está todo bien ¿vale?

-¿Seguro? – preguntó temeroso

-Seguro - afirmé

-Es un alivio, bien, déjame hacer planes y te llamo para concretar la hora y eso…

-De acuerdo – aún no me creo que esté quedando con Edward Cullen

-mmmm… Bella – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su precioso pelo bronce

-¿si?

-Para llamarte necesito tu número... – estaba otra vez nervioso

-¡oh! claro, que tonta – dije yo y después memoricé mi número en su móvil, que por cierto tenía pinta de ser muy muy caro.

-Genial, pues… hasta mañana, Bella – me sonrió dulcemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. _¿Otra vez sonrojada? Swan contrólate, se te nota demasiado que te gusta_

Angela llegó rápidamente a mi lado, en su cara se reflejaba la curiosidad, sabía que me esperaba otro de sus interrogatorios

-Al final ¿Qué es lo que te quería preguntar? – a lo lejos vi como Alice, con la cara similar a la que tenía Angela, también hablaba con su hermano, _Dios las cría y ellas se juntan… en fin._

Hubo silencio de mi parte, aunque sabía que no tardaría mucho en sacarme la información – ¡Habla Swan! – estaba empezando a parecerse demasiado a Alice… esto no es bueno, ahora mi mejor amiga me daba miedo

La miré aún con la duda de si contarla o no, pero tras la mirada con la que ella me respondió, suspiré y terminé cediendo – él… quería saber si estaba todo bien entre nosotros

-¿por lo del beso? – preguntó tranquilamente

-si… - dije absorta, pero de repente caí en la cuenta - ¿y tú como sabes lo del beso?

-por ti no, está claro… que mala amiga eres – sabía que bromeaba, su cara la delataba - ¿no pensabas contármelo nunca? – esta vez usó un tono de falsa indignación

-bueno… no se – dije sin saber en realidad que más contestar, no lo sabía nadie excepto Alice, y porque me presionó para que se lo contara

Ella levantó una de sus cejas y a continuación siguió con sus preguntas sobre mi conversación con Edward – en fin… ¿Qué le has dicho tú?

-que no pasaba nada, que por mi parte todo está olvidado

-¿olvidado? – me puso una cara rara – ¿no te gustó el beso?

-no me refería a eso… el sábado, cuando nos fuimos de compras prácticamente me dediqué a ignorarle, y él creía que no se… estaba enfadada o algo parecido

-¡oh! ya me di cuenta de tu actitud, el parecía muy triste – dijo pensativa – bueno, pero ya está solucionado ¿no? ¿Solo era eso lo que te quería preguntar o hay algo más? – inmediatamente me ruboricé – o sea que si hay algo más – dijo con sonrisa picara, me había pillado, _En serio Swan, tienes que aprender a controlarte, te delatas tú solita –_ ya estás tardando en decírmelo

-pues… pues… él… - de nuevo estaba tartamudeando

-¡Bella! ¡dilo! – me gritó, estaba desesperada por saberlo

-Él me ha pedido salir este sábado – inmediatamente sonrió

-¡Lo sabía! Y tu… le has dicho que si ¿verdad? – solo asentí – bieeeeeeeeeen – estaba casi más eufórica de lo que yo lo estaba por dentro, me moría de ganas de salir con Edward desde… prácticamente desde la primera vez que lo vi a lo lejos en el aparcamiento – bueno y ¿a donde iréis?

-En realidad todavía no lo sé, él me dijo que le dejara pensar y que me llamaría cuando lo supiera

-¿tiene tu número? – preguntó

-se lo acabo de dar – ella murmuro algo como _"esto marcha"_

-¿qué has dicho? – la pregunté

-¿yo? Nada, nada… - dijo con cara inocente, pero ni ella se lo creía

El día pasó casi tan rápido como el resto de la semana, durante las clases me dediqué a pensar en mi cita del sábado, estaba cada vez más curiosa, ¿qué haríamos? ¿a donde iríamos? Él todavía no me había llamado… y para colmo casi no le había visto en toda la semana, ya que tenía que hacer un montón de trabajos para alguna de mis asignaturas, me pasaba casi todo el día en la biblioteca y el resto en mi habitación, solo nos habíamos cruzado un par de veces esta semana y en las dos veces que nos cruzamos el me dedicó esa sonrisa tan preciosa que se había convertido en mi favorita y que hacía que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

Por fin el viernes por la tarde recibí la llamada que tanto había estado esperando, a veces había llegado a pensar que se había olvidado de que habíamos quedado, porque, sinceramente ¿por qué alguien como él se fijaría en alguien como yo para salir una tarde? Para mi era un sueño, pero pensé que para Edward solo le interesaría como amiga y para salir conmigo también saldría en grupo, por lo visto, él no pensaba así y eso me hacía feliz, inexplicablemente feliz, parecía estar viviendo un sueño, _Que cursi eres, Swan_

Respondí la llamada antes de que se cortara, ya que había empezado a divagar sobre mi cita con Edward, madre mía, que bien sonaba "Mi cita con Edward" "Mi cita con Edward"

-¿Diga?

-Hola Bella – dijo esa voz suave y aterciopelada a través del teléfono

-Hola Edward – mi voz parecía temblar ¿lo notaría él? Tengo que auto-controlarme… - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien a pesar de no haber podido hablar contigo esta semana, pero ahora estoy perfecto, por fin puedo oír tu voz – la sangre subió rápidamente a mis mejillas, acumulándose allí, menos mal que nadie me podía ver - ¿y como estás tu?

-Bi-bien, un poco estresada esta semana, pero que se le va a hacer, estamos en la universidad, es normal… - se oyó una leve risa por el teléfono

-Lo se, entonces… - empezó a decir en tono misterioso - ¿no has pensado en nuestra… cita de mañana?

-Aunque no lo creas, he pensado demasiado en nuestra cita de mañana – dije, ¿de donde había salido eso?

-¡Oh! ¿en serio?, me alegra mucho oír eso, yo no he hecho otra cosa esta semana a parte de pensar en nuestra cita, y ¿sabes qué? – dijo él, parecía tan ilusionado como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad, su alegría se contagió y le contesté en un tono similar al que él usaba

-¿Qué?

-que ya se que vamos a hacer, aunque… va a ser una cita algo… _"especial" –_ dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Especial? – pregunté mucho más curiosa de lo que estaba antes

-Si, pero no te diré nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa, espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado… - dijo en un tono más bajo, parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo

-¡pero no me dejes con la intriga! – dije, el se rió fuertemente

-lo siento, pero no te diré nada – volvió a decirme – ¡por cierto! Dice Alice que mañana se pasará por tu casa sobre las 12:00 a.m para ayudarte con la ropa y eso

¡Oh, no! Alice no, he aprendido que Alice + ropa = tortura para Bella

-¿Es necesario? Se vestirme yo sola – dije intentando librarme de la visita de su hermana

-Dice que es totalmente necesario, que necesitas llevar la ropa adecuada para el lugar a donde te quiero llevar, por una vez estoy con mi hermana, de verdad lo siento Bella

-¿Cómo que la ropa adecuada? ¿se puede saber a donde me piensas llevar Edward Cullen? – empecé a pensar en lugares a los que tendría que entrar con "ropa adecuada", pero es que ni si quiera sabía a que se referían con ropa adecuada, era exasperante

-No, no se puede saber – dijo él tajantemente pero en tono divertido – Bueno, pues… aclarado esto, ¿quedamos mañana a las 5:30 p.m? te paso a buscar a tu apartamento

-Mmmm… claro – estaba tan intrigada por todo que casi se me había olvidado la hora para quedar

-Estupendo, pues, te veo mañana Bella – dijo suavemente, me volvía loca su voz, era tan… sexy - ¡aah! Y… lo siento de nuevo por lo de aguantar mañana a Alice

-ufff, no te preocupes, no será nada – dije con voz aburrida

Se oyó una risa – sabía que dirías eso, te tengo que dejar, me llaman para cenar

-De acuerdo, Buenas noches Edward – me despedí

-Buenas noches preciosa – colgó, acababa de llamarme preciosa, una sonrisa acompañó a mi sonrojo en ese momento, él era tan… alucinante

Cuando dejé el teléfono miré la hora, también tenia que cenar así que me dirigí a la cocina, donde ya estaba Angela cocinando, ella y yo éramos las que cocinábamos en casa, porque las comidas de Jessica… dejaban mucho que desear

-¿Con quién hablabas Bells? – me asaltó Angela nada más poner un pie en la cocina

-¿Has estado espiando? – pregunté

-No, pero te oí hablar con alguien, y sé que no estás tan loca como para hablar contigo misma – me sonrió

-Hablaba con Edward – respondí de mejor humor

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Ya te ha llamado para "concretar"? – asentí – ¿y?... ¿cuando? ¿Dónde iréis?

-Mañana a las 5:30, pero no se donde iremos, me ha dicho que vendría Alice por la mañana para ayudarme con la ropa, porque tengo que llevar "ropa adecuada"

-¿ropa adecuada? Madre mía que misterioso ¿Dónde te llevará? – preguntó, también estaba intrigada

-¿Dónde te llevará quién? – en ese momento, Jessica entró en la cocina, la curiosidad se podía leer en su cara, ella siempre había tenido fama de cotilla

-Bella ha quedado mañana con un chico de la universidad – Angela respondió por mi, pasando por alto el nombre de Edward

-¿a sí? Que calladito te lo tenías, yo estoy deseando que un chico me pida salir, pero no lo hace… - dijo ella bajando la mirada – por lo visto le gusta otra, y no se porque si yo soy mucho mejor para él, pero yo le sigo y le intento hablar y él ni si quiera me mira, es tan… frustrante… ¡aaargh! – dijo Jessica, siempre pensaba en ella como "superior a las demás" cosa que no me gustaba nada, en cierto modo, Jessica me desagradaba en muchos aspectos

-¿Y quién es el chico que te trae por el camino de la amargura? – preguntó Angela, rodando los ojos, a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la manera de pensar de Jessica

-Edward Cullen – respondió decidida mientras me dejaba con la boca abierta ¿Jessica había estado persiguiendo a Edward? ¿Edward, el chico con el que había quedado mañana le gusta a Jessica? – ¿no sabéis quién es? Es casi famoso en el campus

-¡oooh! Claro que sabemos quien es – dijo Angela, y en un tono más bajito añadió "más de lo que te imaginas" dudo que Jess lo oyera – así que… ¿a Edward Cullen le gusta otra chica? – inquirió intentando reprimir una sonrisa

-Aja, por lo visto también es de la universidad, va a salir con ella este fin de semana, le oí hablando con su hermano mientras le decía lo deseoso que estaba por que llegara el fin de semana, según él, la chica es "diferente a las demás" ¿Cómo que diferente? ¿a que se refiere con eso? Seguro que no será un bicho raro, Edward no saldría con alguien así… pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene esa que yo no tenga? – Jessica hablaba y hablaba, insultándome inconscientemente, ya que la chica con la que Edward saldría soy yo… y además ¿él había dicho que yo era diferente a las demás? Wooow- en fin… ¿cenamos ya? – preguntó de repente, ¿tenía trastornos de bipolaridad?

-Claro – hablé yo, me pasé el resto de la noche pensando en lo que Jessica había dicho, ¿yo le gustaba a Edward? ¿era diferente? Estaba cada vez más nerviosa, mañana lo vería y esperaba aclararme por fin, con él ansia de verle y pensando en la cite, me dormí

Desperté la mañana siguiente con los rayos de sol colándose por mi ventana, hoy hacía buen día en Forks, algo muy extraño ya que aquí llovía día si día también.

Con el estado de ánimo por las nubes, me levanté de un salto, me di un relajante baño, desayuné despacio y me mentalicé de la visita que tendría esta mañana, Alice.

Dos horas después, el timbre sonó, justo a la mismo hora que Edward me había dicho ayer, por lo visto, la duendecilla era muy puntual

Abrí la puerta – Hola Alice – sonreí amablemente

-¡Hola Bells! Se te ve estupenda, no va a ser tan difícil arreglarte hoy, mmmm… - dijo mientras entraba en mi casa como un huracán – bien, el plan es, escoger la ropa por la mañana, luego comemos, no hay problema en que me quede a comer ¿verdad? – preguntó

-No, claro que no

-genial, entonces, comemos, te peino, te maquillo, te visto y Edward te verá perfecta para la cita, entonces lo pasareis muy bien, os besareis, os enamorareis, os haréis novios, os casareis y seréis muy felices durante el resto de vuestras vidas – dijo mientras daba palmaditas

-¡eeeeh! Tranquila, solo saldremos una tarde Alice, no nos vamos a ir a Las Vegas para casarnos

-hoy no, pero algún día lo haréis, y por vuestro bien espero que no sea en Las Vegas, quiero organizar vuestra boda – me dijo sonriente mientras me apuntaba con su dedito

-claro Alice, lo que tu digas - ¿Cómo podía ser tan… Alice? Aunque la perspectiva de mi vida con Edward se me hizo demasiado estupenda, demasiado estupenda para mi, demasiado estupenda para ser real

-Bien Bella, vamos a ver tu ropa, hay algún conjunto de los que compramos el fin de semana anterior con el que irás guapísima

Estuvimos desde las 12:00, que llegó Alice, hasta las 14:00 ¡dos horas eligiendo ropa! Valla tortura, al final se decidió por un peto vaquero de tirantes y corto con un lazo lila a la altura de la cadera, no me hacía demasiada ilusión enseñar las piernas, no me gustaba mi cuerpo, pero Alice puso su puchero y no pude resistirme, me consoló el hecho de que llevaría medias, del color de la piel pero al fin y al cabo, algo es algo…

Después de elegir la ropa, fuimos a la cocina y le relaté a Alice el "enamoramiento" de mi compañera de piso con su hermano

-¿En serio? – pareció acordarse de algo porque abrió más los ojos - ¿no me digas que tu compañera de piso es Jessica Stanley? – asentí – ella lleva, desde que empezamos el curso, acosando a mi hermano, parece que le cuesta entender que no le interesa, pero le quedará claro cuando te vea con Edward por la universidad.

-Alice, no empecemos, no es como si por salir un día vallamos a ser novios – estaba harta de repetírselo

-Atrévete a decirme que mi hermano no te vuelve loca – obviamente no podía decirle eso – lo sabía, tu quieres ser su novia tanto como él quiere ser tu novio

-¿él quiere ser mi novio? – pregunté asombrada, no sabía como podía ser eso verdad

-¿lo dudas? – preguntó Alice con su ceja elevada

La conversación siguió en mi habitación, donde Alice, me peinó dejando que perfectos rizos cayeran por mi espalda, para adornarlo un poco me puso una diadema ancha de color blanco . También me maquilló aunque no mucho, ya que decía que mi piel se veía mejor al natural, me puso sombra de ojos lila clarito, un poco de rimel y lip gloss rosa, a las 5:00 de la tarde ya estaba vestida con el peto, debía reconocer que me quedaba perfecto, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo marcando zonas donde no sabía que tenía curvas, y al tener pata corta hacía que mis piernas se viesen largas y estilizadas, me puse unas manoletinas **(N/A: bailarinas) **de color blanco para que conjuntara con la diadema, me negué a ponerme unos tacones.

Mientras me vestía vi como Alice sacaba un bolso grande entre blanco y vaquero que se empeñó en comprarme y lo rellenaba con algo de color… ¿verde? Parecía ropa pero en realidad no pude distinguirlo

-¿Qué has metido? ¿no puedo llevar un bolso más pequeño? – pregunté haciendo una mueca

-No, no puedes y no te voy a decir que he metido en el bolso, lo descubrirás más tarde, en tu cita, prométeme que no mirarás – otra vez puso ese maldito puchero al que no sabía decir que no

-Esta bien, lo prometo – dije mirándola con mala cara

-Perfecto, créeme, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que es y para que es – dijo guiñándome el ojo – Estas espectacular Bella , mi hermano se quedará paralizado cuando te vea – dijo cambiando de tema, miró su reloj y dijo – me voy ya, pronto llegará Edward y no quiero que me pille aquí, pasáoslo bien – se dirigió a la puerta y me dio dos besos a modo de despedida

La media hora restante pasó volando, el telefonillo del apartamento sonó

Lo cogí y contesté - ¿si?

-¿Bella? ¿Estás lista? – preguntó la voz de Edward a través del intercomunicador

-Si, enseguida bajo – colgué, cogí el bolso que Alice me había preparado y salí del apartamento preparada para mi cita con Edward Cullen

* * *

**Ufffff ufff, la cita ya está aquí, la verdad es que pensaba introducirla en este capítulo pero ya lo estaba haciendo demasiado largo y yo tengo que hacer deberes y estudiar… pero prometo que el proximo ya es la cita, y la verdad es que va a ser una cita rara, diferente a las que suele haber, espero que os guste lo que he pensado, será bastante divertido ;)**

**Este capitulo me ha costado un poco al principio pero luego a empezado a fluir y casi lo escribía solo… ¿Qué habrá metido Alice en el bolso? Os puedo adelantar que formará parte de la cita, jejeje. **

**Hay muchas cosas interesantes aquí según mi punto de vista, no se como os parecerá a vosotros… ¿me dejáis un review dejando vuestra opinión? (pucherito de Alice)**

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews, no paréis de escribirme porfiii, me hace ilusión :) **

**En fin, la ropa de Bella está en mi perfil, como siempre, perdón por las faltas de ortografía por cierto, yo intento fijarme pero alguna se me escapa… y también perdón por haceros esperar, pero mi semana a sido muuuy estresante y no he podido escribir.**

**Os dejo ya**

**Hasta muy prontito**

**Niita94**


	12. Primera cita

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Bella POV**

-¿Bella? ¿Estás lista? – preguntó la voz de Edward a través del intercomunicador

-Si, enseguida bajo – colgué, cogí el bolso que Alice me había preparado y salí del apartamento preparada para mi cita con Edward Cullen.

Fui casi corriendo hacia el ascensor y pulsé el botón del primer piso, normalmente cuando voy sola bajo por las escaleras, pero hoy estaba demasiado ansiosa, y si iba "corriendo" por las escaleras, me caería y ¡ADIOS CITA! ¡HOLA HOSPITAL!

Cuando llegué al primer piso, salí del ascensor, nuevamente caminando con paso acelerado hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Ahí estaba él, mi Dios griego, mucho más guapo de lo que solía estar normalmente, y eso ya es difícil… Me acerqué a él, esta ve con paso vacilante, _Swan, Swan…_ _antes ansiosa, ahora ¿asustada? _A medida que yo avanzaba, su sonrisa se fue agrandando, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Hola – dije un poco bajito

-Hola – en ese momento noté que me examinaba, me miraba de arriba abajo, sus ojos parecían brillar, no sabía si yo era la causante de ese brillo, pero si era así me encantaba, en ese momento las palabras que Jessica dijo ayer resonaron en mi cabeza _"por lo visto le gusta otra" "le oí hablando con su hermano mientras le decía lo deseoso que estaba por que llegara el fin de semana" "según él, la chica es diferente a las demás"_ , recordarlo me hizo sonreír, casi inconscientemente ¿era posible que yo, Isabella Swan, le gustase a él? Supongo que esta tarde lo comprobaría – estas… wooow… increíble

El rubor surgió en mi cara – Gra-gracias… pero no es para tanto – dije, de nuevo un poco cohibida

-Creo que no te has mirado bien en el espejo, hazme caso, estas guapísima – me guiñó el ojo – bueno… – dijo para romper el hielo – ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, vamos – nos dirigimos a su coche, ese volvo plateado con el que le había visto la primera vez en el aparcamiento hace unas dos semanas.

Los primeros cinco minutos fuimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir para empezar con una conversación, a pesar de eso no me pareció un silencio incomodo.

Empecé a pensar en los posibles lugares a los que me llevaría Edward para nuestra "cita especial" como él la había definido, no entendía nada, la ropa que Alice me había escogido me pareció totalmente normal, y según ellos hoy tenía que llevar "ropa adecuada" ¿ropa adecuada es un peto vaquero? Pues a mi me parece una prenda de lo más normal… y además ¿que me había metido Alice en el bolso? Mi curiosidad crecía por momentos, si no la hubiera hecho la promesa de no mirar, ahora mismo ya podría haber salido de dudas, estaba claro que tendría que ser algo importante porque me dijo que lo sabría en la cita, o sea que ¿formaba parte de la cita? ¿y entonces por qué lo llevaba yo y no se lo dio a Edward? Así ella podría estar totalmente segura de que yo no miraría, aunque yo no iba a mirar, cuando hago una promesa me gusta cumplirlas. Llegó un momento que no pude aguantarme las ganas de preguntar a Edward sobre ello

-¿Me vas a decir por fin a donde me llevas? – pregunte con un tono de curiosidad del que estoy segura él se dio cuenta, porque sonrió

-Pronto lo sabrás, no seas impaciente – dijo Edward en tono humorístico

-¿Pero por qué no me lo quieres decir? Si como has dicho lo sabré pronto – dije intentando sacarle información

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa

-No me gustan las sorpresas – dije yo refunfuñando, mi cara debió haber formado una mueca graciosa porque el empezó a reír – no te rías, es en serio

-Lo siento, es que has puesto una cara graciosísima, parecías una niña enfurruñada de cinco años – volvió a reír, sin querer me uní – y es una pena que no te gusten las sorpresas, pero te vas a tener que aguantar

-Esta bien… si no me dices a donde vamos entonces… ¿tu sabes que me ha metido Alice en el bolso que es tan importante como para hacerme prometer que no miraría hasta "que llegue el momento"? – intenté hacer una imitación de la voz de Alice en las ultimas palabras, pero la verdad es que fue tan penosa como para volver a hacer reír a Edward

Después de unas cuantas carcajadas más, paró y me contestó con tono divertido – si se lo que tienes dentro del bolso – elevé una ceja para darle a entender que me dijera lo que era, pero no siguió hablando

-¿y…? – le presioné

-y… tampoco te lo puedo decir – solté un bufido, no me quería decir nada…

-si hubiera sabido hace unos días que serias así de misterioso para la cita hubiera puesto unas normas, contarme los planes por ejemplo…

-pero afortunadamente no hay normas así que… lo siento pero te toca quedarte con la incertidumbre – sonrió, parecía que la situación le divertía

-¿ni si quiera me puedes dar una pista para saber a donde vamos? – pregunté, era el último recurso que me quedaba

-esta bien – resopló – vamos a un lugar en Seattle

-¿Seattle? ¿y para eso tanto misterio?

-He dicho que íbamos a un lugar en Seattle, no ha Seattle, y no te voy a dar más pistas Bella - ¿a un lugar en Seattle? ¿a que lugar? ¿un centro comercial? ¿un cine? No… tendría que ser algo más, si no, no se andaría con tanto acertijo – espero haber acertado, no se muy bien tus gustos, pero a mi me encanta

-Supongo que cuando lleguemos te diré si me gusta o no, ya que estas obstinado en no contarme nada… - él prefirió mantenerse callado, pero con la sonrisa implantada en su rostro

El resto del camino lo pasamos hablando de trivialidades, como nuestras clases en la universidad o la relación de Edward con sus hermanos, realmente estaba disfrutando de la conversación, aunque fueran cosas poco importantes. Finalmente, Edward aparcó el coche y sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, se bajo y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente, nadie nunca me había abierto la puerta antes, era un detalle extraño, pero bonito al fin y al cabo.

Cuando miré al frente, para descubrir por fin a donde me había traído, me encontré con un campo y en mitad de el se podía ver una especie de "casa" con un letrero donde ponía _"PAINTBALL"_**(N/A**_**: **_**es un deporte en el que los participantes usan marcadoras - se suele evitar la palabra "pistola" para no causar posibles alarmismos - accionadas por aire comprimido, CO2 u otros gases, para disparar pequeñas bolas rellenas de pintura a otros jugadores.)**_. _Imposible, ¿vamos a hacer lo que creo que vamos a hacer?

-Edward, ¿pretendes que yo juegue a paintball? – dije señalándome a mi misma - ¿yo? ¿Isabella Swan? ¿la chica más torpe del mundo? – estaba aterrada, si ya de por si en el instituto me ponía nerviosa ir a las clases de gimnasia, jugando al paintball realmente podría matar a alguien – además esto no es Seattle, me has mentido – dije enfurruñada de nuevo, aunque en realidad mi enfado era mucho menos de lo que parecía

-Si, te he mentido, lo siento, pero no me quería arriesgar a que me dijeras que no, de verdad quería traerte aquí, y tampoco ha sido tanta mentira… hemos dejado atrás Seattle hace poco – puso una carita de cordero degollado, era tan tierno… - ¿me perdonas? – y obviamente, no me pude resistir

-Si – casi ni lo pensé antes de decirlo

-Gracias – sonrió – aclarado este punto… ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu, Isabella Swan, juegues a paintball? – dijo acercándose a mí, dejándome paralizada durante unos segundos

-Soy demasiado torpe, si puedo herir a la gente con una pelota, imagínate con una "pistola"

-Bella, tranquila, esa "pistola" solo dispara bolas de pintura, y además la gente va protegida con la mascara facial, protectores para el torso y el cuello, además de guantes, coderas y rodilleras ¿te parece poca seguridad?

-Bueno… - aún no estaba convencida del todo – y… ¿y qué pasa con mi torpeza? – dije como último recurso – puedo tropezar contra una piedra y hacerme un esguince

El elevó una ceja – vaaamos Bella, por favor, una partida solo ¿vale?, si no te gusta te prometo que te elimino yo mismo y nos vamos, pero dale una oportunidad – de nuevo puso esa maldita mirada de corderito que hacía que me derritiese – dime una cosa ¿has jugado alguna vez? – negué con la cabeza, él se acercó un poquito más a mi – ¿y no te gustaría vivir por primera vez una experiencia como esta? – se volvió a acercar, estando su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, yo solo asentí, ya que de mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra – entonces… ¿jugamos? – asentí embelesada, se acercó aún más, pensé que me iba a besar, pero en el ultimo momento desvió su trayectoria dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios – ¿vamos? – seguía inmóvil – ¿Bella? No voy a dejar que te pase nada ¿vamos? – repitió

-va-mo-s – dije entrecortadamente, este hombre hacía que perdiese la razón, él me sonrió, se giró hacia su coche y sacó una mochila de la parte de atrás, se la puso colgada de un hombro, me cogió de la mano y tiró suavemente de mi para que andara

-¿para que es esa mochila? – pregunté cuando nos detuvimos frente a la puerta. En vez de contestarme, él abrió la mochila y sacó un par de botas militares y me los dio - ¿Qué…? – no me dejó terminar

-Es hora de que abras tu bolso y mires lo que metió Alice – lo hice inmediatamente, me picaba la curiosidad desde hace un rato, miré dentro del bolso y tiré de una tela verde oscura que resultó ser ropa de camuflaje - ¿para que necesito…? – y en eso caí en la cuenta, era la ropa que utilizaría para jugar a paintball, por eso tanto secretismo – claro, supongo que Alice no quiere que me manche la ropa ¿verdad?

-No es solo por eso, muchas personas utilizan esta ropa para el juego, te ayuda a no ser visto por el otro equipo y además es ropa cómoda para correr y andar por el campo

-no se me había ocurrido, ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido – dije un poco avergonzada, el rió

-bien, ahora entra en los vestuarios, cambiate y deja el bolso, te espero a dentro para que nos den el equipamiento – me dio instrucciones como si él mismo trabajase allí, me causo una risa con la que él respondió con un ceño fruncido

Entre en los vestuarios, tal y como dijo él, dejé el bolso y me cambié rápidamente de ropa, resulta que Edward tenía razón, la ropa de camuflaje me quedaba ancha y era bastante cómoda y flexible para correr por la zona, aunque lo de correr era una cosa que no estaba muy decidida a hacer, y más si estábamos hablando de una zona no lo suficientemente plana, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que estaba con Edward y eso era lo suficientemente bueno como para que el miedo desapareciera de mi cuerpo, hasta yo me estaba asombrando de las reacciones que sufría últimamente solo por causa de aquel hombre que me tenía loca, porque si, lo admito, estaba loca por él y que por cierto me esperaba fuera del vestuario.

Salí y ahí estaba él, vestido igual que yo y con una sonrisa instalada en su cara mientras me examinaba con la mirada.

-Te queda bien – argumentó con una sonrisilla picara

-¿En serio? – nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que la ropa de camuflaje le quedara bien a alguien – mmm… gracias, supongo – ahora que lo pienso, a él esa ropa le quedaba perfecta, aunque claro, dudo que haya algo que le quede mal a Edward

-bueno, si ya estas lista vamos a que nos den "el material" para el juego – cuando dijo lo de "el material" nunca pensé que fuera a ser tanto, él tenía razón desde el principio, nos dieron de todo, mascara facial, rodilleras, coderas, protector para el torso… y como olvidar la "pistola" y las bolas de pintura.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del campo, donde se encontraban diez personas esperando, vestidos de la misma manera que Edward y yo, parecía que venían de diferentes grupos que no se conocían ya que cuatro – dos chicas y dos chicos – estaban hablando en un circulo cerrado y los demás parecían dispersos en otras cosas. Pronto se nos acercó un hombre de unos treinta años, para formar los grupos y darnos las instrucciones del juego, duraba aproximadamente una hora

Éramos dos grupos de seis, a Edward y a mi nos tocó en el mismo grupo de los chicos que se encontraban hablando antes, nos acercamos a ellos

-Hola – dijimos Edward y yo al unísono a todo el grupo, si íbamos en el mismo equipo por lo menos había que conocerse

-Hola – dijo muy entusiasmada una de las chicas, era rubia con los ojos azules, aunque no tan guapa como Rosalie, también era bastante agraciada – Soy Kate, ellos son Garret, Carmen y Eleazar – señaló hacia los demás, ellos nos dieron un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Kate parecía simpática, aunque no pasé por alto como miraba el cuerpazo de Edward, una chispa de celos recorrió mi cuerpo, aunque no la culpaba, ¿Quién no es capaz de fijarse en Edward?

-Yo soy Edward y ella es Bella – nos presentó Edward

-Pues encantados de conoceros – dijo Carmen – me parece que deberíamos crear una táctica para eliminar a los otros

Después de la sugerencia de Carmen, nos reunimos los seis para planificar nuestros movimientos y las zonas por las que estaríamos cada uno, yo entré un poco en pánico cuando me dijeron que tendría que ir yo sola la mayoría del tiempo, pero Edward consiguió calmarme diciéndome al oído que se mantendría cerca y que no iba a dejar que me ocurriera nada, todavía no habíamos empezado a jugar y yo tenía una sensación de miedo pero a la vez diversión y curiosidad en mi cuerpo, aunque el tiempo también influía en mi estado de animo, hoy hacía sol, algo a lo que ya no estoy acostumbrada a ver gracias a que vivía en Forks.

Una vez reunidos los dos equipos en diferentes zonas, el juego comenzó, iríamos en un principio por parejas, para cubrirnos el uno al otro, éramos Edward y yo por la derecha, Carmen y Eleazar por la izquierda y Kate y Garret por la zona del centro.

Edward iba pendiente de mi en todo momento, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda, unos diez minutos después de haber iniciado y con mis sentidos de la vista y el oído cien por ciento alerta, divisé una sombra detrás de unas estructuras de madera **(N/A: no se muy bien como se llaman, son como una tabla de madera en posición vertical que sirve para esconderse detrás y que no te den)** la sombra, de la que estaba segura que era de un jugador del equipo contrario se movía intentando captar a alguno de nosotros, pero aún sin atreverse a salir de detrás del tablón, Edward y yo nos escondimos rápidamente detrás de otro tablón similar pero en dirección opuesta, le hice señas a Edward para que no hablara ni se moviera, el me guiñó un ojo dejándome absorta durante unos segundos. Volví a mirar hacia el tablón donde el jugador se encontraba saliendo de su escondite, era mi momento, apreté el gatillo y… ¡LE DI!

-¡Le he dado! ¿lo has visto? – pregunte entusiasmada a Edward, el se rió y levantó la mano para que la chocáramos

-buen tiro – me dijo, yo sonreí aún más

Media hora después solo quedábamos en el juego Carmen, Edward y yo, ya que a Eleazar, Kate y Garret los habían eliminado, aunque era gracioso ver como se alejaban con cara de fastidio y una enorme mancha de pintura en el pecho. Íbamos con ventaja frente al otro equipo, solo quedaban dos, decidimos, muy a mi pesar, que era el momento de separarnos, cada uno iría por un lado para intentar eliminar a los otros. Avancé hacía el lado derecho del campo durante unos minutos, no se veía a nadie, hasta que un ruido me hizo darme la vuelta. Frente a mi se encontraba un jugador del equipo contrario dispuesto a dispararme, entré en pánico, estaba sola y no sabía que hacer, antes con Edward me sentía tan… segura…

Todo pasó muy rápido, por detrás del chico que me apuntaba directo al pecho salió Edward, con cara de asesino y una sonrisa malévola y le dio de lleno en la espalda, dejando al chico con la boca abierta, ni si quiera yo había visto aparecer a Edward.

-Te dije que no dejaría que te pasase nada – dijo Edward con voz suave y esta vez dejando de lado su expresión maléfica.

Edward y yo decidimos seguir el camino juntos, para así podernos cubrir las espaldas el uno al otro. No lo podía creer pero la adrenalina estaba fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo, esto era mejor de lo que pensaba y si añadimos el hecho de que Edward se encontraba a mi lado, nada podría superarlo.

Unos minutos después vimos como Carmen se enfrentaba al último jugador "en pie" del otro equipo, ella fue más rápida que él y le disparó antes de que este pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Ganamos! – gritó Carmen

-Si si si siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – yo saltaba y gritaba de la emoción, _te estás comportando como Alice… - _Edward, ¡hemos ganado!

-lo se – sonrió él siempre tan perfecto. Todos los del equipo, que estaban eliminados llegaron rápidamente a nosotros casi en el mismo estado de euforia en el que yo me encontraba, nos empezamos a abrazar unos a otros, cuando llegué hasta Edward le abracé fuertemente, gracias a él acababa de vivir una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, le separé solo unos centímetros de mi para después darle un pequeño beso, solo un choque de labios que provocó que las mariposas de mi estómago batieran furiosas las alas. _¿Le acabas de besar, Bella Swan? _Mi cara se puso en muy poco tiempo de un color rojizo intenso, Edward solo me miró con dulzura y se rió de mi rubor.

Después de felicitarnos los unos a los otros por nuestra victoria, intercambiamos nuestros números para poder mantener el contacto, realmente eran unas personas encantadoras.

Fuimos a cambiarnos para así poder volver a llevar la "fabulosa ropa de Alice" y luego subimos al coche aún en silencio, no sabía como comenzar una conversación sin pensar en nuestro pequeño beso, debía reconocer que este silencio no era tan cómodo como el de antes

-¿Te ha gustado la experiencia? – preguntó él rompiendo con el ambiente incomodo del coche

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Si! Ha sido increíble – en ese momento se me olvidó la vergüenza

-Entonces… ¿podrías decir que repetirías?

-Siii, me encantaría, no pensé que se pudiera descargar tanta adrenalina

-Sabía que te iba a gustar – dijo con su perfecta sonrisa – siempre que quiero liberar tensiones vengo aquí, es un buen modo de distraerse y… quería compartirlo contigo – esta vez me costó oírle, ya que bajo el tono de su voz hasta dejarlo en un susurro

Seguimos todo el trayecto comentando las jugadas y hablando sobre nuestros compañeros de equipo, finalmente Edward aparcó en frente de un restaurante del que tenía la impresión de que era bastante caro

-¿Edward, que hacemos aquí? – pregunté, ya me temía la respuesta, pero no lo quería "creer"

-Pues cenar ¿qué si no? – respondió Edward casi sin inmutarse

-Pero… esto es demasiado caro – dije, para pagar una cena en un sitio como este tendría que trabajar los 365 días del año

-Tranquila, pago yo – dijo cortésmente

-No, no, me niego, yo te pago mi parte – dije yo, aunque sabía que era una batalla imposible, y como era de esperarse, perdí.

Entramos en el restaurante, descubrí que Edward ya había reservado. Nos condujeron hacia el segundo piso, donde nos sentaron en una mesa junto a un gran ventanal desde donde se veía prácticamente todo Seattle. Pedimos nuestras comidas, no pude dejar pasar por alto como la camarera se le insinuó a Edward, incluso estando yo presente… me ponían enferma _¿Estas celosa? Swan…_

-¿Qué te parece este sitio? – inquirió él

-Es fantástico, pero muy caro – dije reaccionando a su pregunta – no deberías haberme traído aquí

-Es que este restaurante es para traer a alguien especial – dijo Edward, mirándome directamente a los ojos, haciendo que me perdiera en ellos

-¿Yo soy especial?

-Bueno, para mi desde luego que sí – respondió instantáneamente – Bella, me gustas, eso creo que ya lo sabes y hoy quería conocerte mejor antes de… precipitarme

¿Acababa de decir que yo, YO, le gusto? – ¿precipitarte? – pregunté aturdida, aunque por dentro saltaba de felicidad

Asintió – y… me gustaría seguir conociéndote, tanto para mi como para los miembros de mi familia te has convertido en alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas – me ruboricé, simplemente no podía creerlo

-Para mi también eres muy importante, Edward – _demasiado_

En ese momento, la camarera apareció con nuestra comida, evitando seguir con nuestra conversación que estaba segura de que si hubiera seguido le habría confesado más de lo que debía. A lo largo de toda la cena y posteriormente, el camino a casa, lo pasamos hablando de nuestros gustos, descubrí que tenía muchísimas cosas en común con Edward, mi admiración hacia él aumentaba cada vez más cuando hablaba sobre su afición por tocar el piano.

Finalmente, y tras pasar una fantástica tarde, una de las mejores de toda mi vida, llegamos a mi apartamento, él me volvió a abrir la puerta del coche y me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi edificio.

-Me lo he pasado genial Edward, gracias – dije como modo de iniciar la despedida, que muy a mi pesar, tendría que venir, tarde o temprano

-Gracias a ti por aceptar tener una cita conmigo – me dijo, no podía apartar la vista de él – para mi ha sido… woow

-mmmm… bueno, voy a subir ya, Angela estará esperando para empezar a interrogarme – los dos reímos, aunque en realidad no era una mentira – nos vemos el lunes

-Claro – dijo él

Se acercó a mi para dejar un beso en mi mejilla, con las caras rozándonos, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, Edward se fue acercando lentamente a mi, posando sus maravillosos labios en los míos y moviéndolos a un compás perfecto, era un beso tierno, dulce, totalmente perfecto. Después de unos segundos más deleitándome con sus labios nos separamos, dejando que emergieran las sonrisas tímidas y el rubor.

Edward se dio la vuelta yendo hacia su coche, sin decirme nada, aunque en realidad no hacía falta, el momento fue UNICO

* * *

**Por fin la primera citaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ha costado pero aquí está…**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado con los exámenes esta semana y no he podido actualizar**

**Bueno el capítulo se lo dedico a mi GENIAL GENIAL amiga Fany que me ha ayudado a escribir este capítulo jejeje**

**Por cierto, ayer fue mi cumple, así que… ¿merezco reviews? Por el capítulo lo digo eeeeh! Porfiii dejadme reviews =)**

**Sin más me despido**

**Un besazo**

**Niita94**


	13. Hay que arriesgarse

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**Bella POV**

Después de estar unos minutos parada en la puerta de mi edificio, aún sin poder creerme que nos habíamos dado aquel increíble beso, subí con una sonrisa instalada en mi rostro, no podía creer que acabara de pasarme esto a mi.

Metí las llaves en la cerradura y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, todo mi cuerpo irradiaba felicidad y todo por una simple cita… bueno no, eso definitivamente no ha sido una simple cita, ha sido la mejor tarde de mi vida junto a uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido nunca.

Entré sin hacer ruido en casa, el salón estaba a oscuras, hoy era sábado y por lo general Angela y yo nos quedábamos hablando o viendo una película y nos acostábamos tarde, y Jessica solía salir de fiesta… pero puede que hoy estuvieran cansadas y se hubiesen ido pronto a la cama, quien sabe.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta despacio deje mi bolso encima de mi mesa de estudio y me tumbé en la cama para poder asimilar lo maravillosa que había sido esa tarde. Cada vez que hablaba con Edward me quedaba más claro la posibilidad de que yo le gustaba, aunque era una idea casi absurda es lo que él me demostraba, ahora me puse a analizar todas y cada una de las frases que Edward me había dicho "disimuladamente" que le gustaba, cada vez estaba más segura de ello, aunque una parte de mi no quería crearse ilusiones para que luego se rompieran y me hiciera daño. Unos golpes flojitos en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-¿Bella? Soy Angela ¿puedo entrar? – preguntó mi amiga en voz baja en el otro lado de la puerta. Sin contestarla me levanté y abrí yo misma la puerta, la hice un gesto para que entrara, lo hizo, cerré la puerta y me senté junto a ella en mi cama

-Quiero detalles, cuéntamelo todo – sus ojos se abrieron de la curiosidad

-¿Qué quieres saber? Es muy largo de contar… - dije intentando disuadirla de que me interrogara, pero me salió el tiro por la culata

-¿A dónde te llevó?

-No te lo vas a creer – yo parecía igual de emocionada que ella, en realidad estaba deseando gritar a los cuatro vientos lo increíble que había sido mi cita con Edward Cullen – me ha llevado a jugar a Paintball

Angela abrió aun más los ojos, con la sorpresa y la diversión reflejada en ellos - ¿tu? ¿Bella Swan jugando a Paintball? – asentí efusivamente mientras me reía – Dios mío Bells, estas coladísima por él, tanto que te ha convencido A TI para jugar a "un deporte"

-Lo se… - dije sin pensar, un momento ¿acabo de admitir que estoy loca por Edward?

-Sabía que te gustaba, lo sabía, ¡al fin lo admites! – dijo levantando las manos al cielo teatralmente – bueno, ¿y que hicisteis después? Porque me imagino que no estuvisteis toda la tarde jugando a Paintball…

-Después de que terminamos de jugar me llevó a cenar a un restaurante, que por cierto era carísimo… - dije un poco apenada, no me gustaba que gastaran dinero en mi y siempre se lo había dicho a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, pero eso a Edward pareció no importarle demasiado – y me dijo que yo era especial para él, que le gustaba y que quería conocerme mejor – mi voz sonó soñadora, yo también estaba deseando conocerle mejor

-¡Oh dios! – gritó Angela – ¡es increíble!

-Ang, no grites, despertaras a Jessica – me miro con una ceja alzada

-Bella, ¿de verdad piensas que Jessica se va a quedar en casa un sábado? Ella no está aquí, se ha ido a una fiesta para conseguir un ligue y después darle celos a _tu _Edward – rió – se pondrá histérica cuando se entere de que tu has salido con él

-Lo se…

-Bueno y… ¿ahora que vas a hacer con Edward? – preguntó más calmada

-¿Qué voy a hacer de qué? – pregunté inocentemente, aunque sabía por donde iban los tiros

-Pues que si le vas a decir que te gusta – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – él ya ha dado el primer paso invitándote a una cita y diciéndote que le gustas… ahora te toca el siguiente movimiento y así podréis salir juntos de una vez, a Alice y a mi ya nos tenéis cansadas con tantos rodeos, se ve a leguas que estáis loquitos el uno por el otro

Rodé los ojos y me tumbé en la cama, mirando directamente al blanco techo de mi habitación

-No se que voy a hacer Ang, por una parte deseo desesperadamente ser su novia y poder abrazarle y besarle… - recordé él pequeño roce de labios que le di en el campo de Paintball y nuestro beso alucinante de despedida, haciendo que me sonrojara – pero por otra… pienso que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él y también sigue estando lo de centrarme en mi carrera, te lo dije, cero distracciones – _aunque no te importaría romper esta regla ¿cierto Bella?_

-¡Oh vamos Bella! No empieces con eso otra vez, un chico alucinante, guapísimo y caballeroso esta colado por ti y tu le vas a rechazar solo porque "_quieres centrarte en tu carrera"_ – dijo la ultima frase imitando mi voz en un tono que ni se parecía al mío, me causo gracia y la propiné un almohadazo - ¡Oyeee! – dijo riéndose y tumbándose a mi lado en la cama – ahora en serio Bells, ¿vas a dejarle escapar solo por esa tontería? Sabes perfectamente que tener un novio no va a interferir en tus estudios – dijo mirándome muy seria

-Lo se – admití

-¿Y qué es esa tontería de que no eres lo suficientemente buena para él? – inquirió de nuevo un poco molesta

-Hay muchas chicas mejores que yo y más guapas – era totalmente cierto

-Pero que dices, eres guapísima Bells, pero no lo quieres ver, muchos chicos te han pedido salir antes pero tú siempre les diste una negativa… y eres una persona increíble, bondadosa, honesta, amable… ¿quieres que siga?

La di una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por sus palabras y negué

-¿Entonces por qué pones excusas? – preguntó exasperada

-No lo se Ang… supongo qué… me da miedo que me haga daño, ya sabes que he tenido otras relaciones y todas han fracasado pero con ellos no me sentía como con Edward ¿entiendes? Ellos simplemente me gustaban y ya, pero él a logrado importarme mucho más en tan solo dos semanas… incluso creo que lo logró el primer día que lo conocí – suspiré – ¿y si de repente comenzamos a salir y todo acaba mal? Yo terminaré destrozada y no quiero eso

-Pero tú piensa, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Arriesgarse y salir con Edward para vivir uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida o rechazarlo y quedarse con la duda de cómo habría sido estar con él?

Entonces me di cuenta, Angela tenía razón, todo en la vida no es de color de rosa y lo sabía, estar con Edward y luego dejarlo podría suponerme un gran dolor… pero ¿y si todo saliera bien? ¿y si Edward era el indicado para mí? ¿merece la pena arriesgarse a terminar herida si eso significaba poder estar con Edward? Y la respuesta era clara, si, valía totalmente la pena

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, creo que voy a decírselo – dije con una sonrisa en la cara, de repente estaba entusiasmada por volver a verle

-¡Bien! ¡por fin te has dado cuenta! – me abrazó fuertemente como cuando éramos pequeñas – es tu oportunidad para ser feliz Bells, te lo mereces en serio y Edward es perfecto para ti

-Gracias Ang

-No hay de qué – se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir – bueno, creo que me voy a ir a dormir, he cumplido con mi buena acción del día… ya puedo descansar tranquilamente

-¿Tu buena acción del día es interrogarme? – pregunté entre divertida y confusa

-No, mi buena acción del día e hacerte entrar en razón y lo he conseguido, mañana se lo contaré a Alice - _¡oh Dios! Alice_, si Angela me daba miedo no me quiero ni imaginar que dirá Alice – buenas noches Bells, duerme bien

-Igualmente – respondí cuando Angela salía de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

La conversación con Angela no me dejaba dormir, estaba desvelada totalmente, era increíble que me acabara de dar cuanta por una conversación con una amiga que lo que me impedía decirle a Edward que me gustaba era el hecho de el temor a que me hicieran daño… solo la cobardía hacía que no pudiera estar con él, pero eso se acabó, se acabó comerme la cabeza con excusas baratas sobre que yo no le gusto, porque sabía perfectamente que le gustaba, él me lo había demostrado con sus acciones y luego me lo había confirmado con sus palabras durante la cena. Además quien no arriesga, no gana y para poder "ganar" a Edward tenía que arriesgarme

Me levanté de nuevo de mi mullida cama y me senté en mi escritorio frente al ordenador, tenía que hacer algo para distraerme y que me entrara el sueño, por lo que me decidí a mirar mi correo electrónico. Había spam, varios e-mails en cadena, a los que yo odiaba con todo mi alma y directamente los eliminé, me parecía una perdida de tiempo leerlos, me fijé en un e-mail de mi madre, rápidamente lo abrí

_¡Hija!_

_¿Cómo te va la universidad? ¡Casi no me has llamado desde que empezaste! Por cierto… ¿Qué hay con el chico ese que me dijiste? Te sigue gustando ¿cierto hija? ¿ya os habéis besado? ¿lo habéis hecho? habrás tomado precauciones ¿cierto Bella? Bueno no me voy a preocupar mucho por eso, tu tomas la píldora… en caso de que se rompa el condón no pasará nada, me estoy desviando del tema ¿verdad?_

_Por aquí va todo perfecto hija, Phill y el equipo están ganando los partidos ¿no es genial? Por cierto, él te manda saludos_

_Te echamos de menos Bella_

_Te quiero,¡ escríbeme pronto!_

_Reneé_

_PDTA: mantenme informada con lo del chico ese…¡seria estupendo que te echases novio!_

Cuando terminé de leer estaba completamente sonrojada, solo Reneé era capaz de hablar sobre sexo conmigo abiertamente y por correo electrónico… en fin, así era mi madre, totalmente loca. Rápidamente le escribí un e-mail en respuesta al suyo, donde la decía amablemente que no fuera tan explicita con el tema de las relaciones íntimas conmigo… Era incomodo hablar con tus progenitores sobre sexo

Otro e-mail llamó mi atención, era de mi ex, sonreí, hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con él, después de que cortáramos seguimos con nuestra amistad y ahora se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Él era como mi confesor, yo le contaba todo a él y él hacía lo mismo conmigo, nuestra confianza nunca a flaqueado… hace poco que le envié un e-mail hablándole sobre Edward, pero no había recibido contestación… supongo que en este correo me respondía

_¡Bells!_

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en contestarte pero con esto de los estudios estoy demasiado liado, casi no tengo ni tiempo para mi ni para dar una vuelta a tomar algo… esta situación da asco :s_

_¡Así que ya tienes a un tío detrás de ti eeeeh! Espero que te trate bien, sino me lo dices para que pueda ir allí y patearle el culo_

_Me tengo que ir ya mismo Bella, me e pasado por internet para responderte rápidamente… me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo clase ¬¬_

_Escríbeme pronto guapa, te hecho de menos_

_Muchos besos (¿suena muy gay eso?)_

_¡Por cierto! En vacaciones de Navidad vuelvo a Forks para verte, así que hazme un hueco en tu agenda ;)_

Un sonrisa estaba instalada en mi cara, mi ex siempre me hacía reír, cuando estaba con él el tiempo se me pasaba muy rápido, estaba deseando que llegara Navidad para poder verle, yo también lo echaba de menos

**Edward POV**

Atravesé la puerta de mi casa con una gran sonrisa de estúpido en mis rostro, acababa de pasar toda la tarde a solas con Bella, haciendo una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer y viéndola disfrutar, y después pudimos disfrutar de una de las mejores cenas de toda mi vida (y no precisamente por la comida)

Alice notó mi estado de ánimo y en cuanto me vio aparecer por casa se acerco corriendo a mí

_-_¿Cómo ha ido? – pregunto ansiosa por saber

-Genial

-¿Verdad que estaba guapísima? no se habrá caído ni nada ¿no? – dijo mientras aplaudía efusivamente, yo negué

-¿Le ha gustado lo del Paintball? ¿se lo ha pasado bien? – casi no podía respirar de lo rápido que hablaba

-Se lo ha pasado estupendamente, todo ha ido como la seda – dije mientras recordaba nuestra cita… no podía haber imaginado nada más perfecto como lo de hoy, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, lo que me había llevado a tomar una decisión – ¿sabes Alice? Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia

Ella se puso a chillar y a saltar por toda la casa

-¡Bella será mi cuñada! ¡por fin! – dijo entre chillidos

Y esperaba que fuera así, pronto se lo pediría… tenía que arriesgarme

* * *

**Ya estamos a un pasito de el noviazgo! No queda nada jejeje y tampoco quiero ser mala y seguir mareando… así que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina**

**Aquí también aparece el ex de Bella ¿Quién será? uummm… pronto lo sabréis pero de momento os dejo con la duda**

**También agradecer por los reviews recibidos, muchísimas gracias a todas, me dais ánimos para que siga escribiendo , seguid haciéndolo ¿ok?**

**Por cierto… hace poco os dije que estaba escribiendo un nuevo fic y me alegra anunciar que ya tengo el primer capitulo, pero lo subiré cuando tenga algunos más escritos… también tengo ideas para otros fics y pronto empezaré a escribirlos**

**Nada más que decir por mi parte… **

**¿reviews porfii?**

**Muchos besos**

**Hasta pronto**

**Niita94**


	14. Un día en la playa

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

**N/A: ¡NOTA IMPORTANTE ABAJO!**

**Bella POV**

El domingo pasó en un suspiro para mi, lo único que hice ese día fue comer, pensar en Edward y estudiar, porque mis costumbres de empollona seguían ahí.

Pronto llegó el lunes, un nuevo día de universidad o lo que es lo mismo, un nuevo día para ver a Edward, me levanté contenta además para mejorar mi estado de animo ¡hoy hacia sol! Me encantaba el sol, realmente lo pase mal cuando me mude de Arizona a Washington aunque ya estaba más acostumbrada… llevaba ya algunas años viviendo aquí.

Me di un baño relajante, me vestí y fui a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, cinco minutos después Jessica apareció en la cocina con unas gafas oscuras que prácticamente la cubrían toda la cara, y su humor no es que fuera lo mejor del mundo…

-Buenos días Jess

-Buenas… – dijo muy bajito

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿por qué llevas las gafas puestas dentro de casa?– inquirí

-Todavía tengo ojeras, es todo – dijo en tono monótono, aunque para ella era bastante normal estar así cada Lunes, los fines de semana solía salir los dos días

-¿Mucha fiesta este finde? – pregunté cortésmente, en realidad no me interesaba mucho

-Oh siii – dijo entusiasmada de repente – el sábado estuve en la discoteca esa a la que últimamente van todos los de la uni… - siguió hablando y hablando - ¿te lo puedes creer? Mike dijo que él era mejor que… - mi mente se desconectó como cada vez que Jessica me contaba cotilleos que no me importaba saber – así que todas estamos deseando averiguar con quien salió Edward el sábado – esa parte me llamó la atención

-¿Qué? – pregunté ahora interesada aunque nerviosa ya que yo era la chica de la que hablaba

-Lauren y las chicas de mi clase también sabían que Cullen tenía una cita este sábado pero ninguna sabe con quien – me pareció ver odio en su mirada

-Pues yo creo que esa chica ha hecho muy bien en salir con Edward Cullen – no me había dado cuenta de que Angela acababa de entrar en la cocina – ninguna de las chicas de la universidad tiene un contrato de exclusividad con él, puede salir con quien le plazca

-¡Oh claro que puede! Pero si es conmigo – dijo con voz soñadora – aunque yo ahora casi tengo a Mike… - y volvió con su monólogo

Ese día me di cuenta de que no solo "Jessica, Lauren y sus amigas de clase" sabían de mi cita con Edward sino toda la universidad, casi no se hablaba de otra cosa e incluso algunas personas sabían que se trataba de mí, las clases pasaron muy lentamente el Lunes.

El martes, miércoles y Jueves no fue muy diferente al Lunes, ahora todo el mundo sabía que Edward y yo habíamos salido y todo el mundo se me quedaba mirando cuando pasaba, era algo incomodo porque sabía que todos los cuchicheos eran sobre mí. Además aquellos días no puede ver a Edward más de cinco minutos, los dos teníamos trabajos para asignaturas que hacer y andábamos de un lado a otro, aunque por las noches me solía enviar un sms al móvil para decirme que le gustaría verme más en la universidad o simplemente que tuviera dulces sueños, algo que me hacía suspirar

El viernes llegó, como siempre me duché, desayuné, me fui con Angela a la universidad y pasé mis primeras clases entre apuntes y pequeñas conversaciones con mi mejor amiga, después de unas cuantas horas, llegó el momento de ir a la cafetería. En cuanto entramos por la puerta Alice llegó hasta nosotras más entusiasmada de lo normal y casi nos arrastró hacia la mesa, últimamente nos sentábamos con los Cullen, y con Ben que allí donde estuviera Ang, él tenía que estar.

-¿A qué viene tanta emoción? – preguntó Angela a Alice

-Ufff ya veréis, miedo me da… - dijo Emmett por lo bajo, todos reímos excepto Alice, había que reconocer que todos teníamos un poco de miedo a la idea que se le habría ocurrido a ella ahora

-He decidido – dijo desafiante y mirando directamente a Emmett, a pesar de no medir más de 1'60 no le daba miedo nada, ni siquiera su hermano que era algo parecido a un oso – que mañana iremos todos a la playa, ¡una salida de amigos! – empezó a aplaudir

-¿A qué playa? – volvió a preguntar Angela

-A La Push – respondió Alice

-¿Vamos a ir a la Reserva Quileute? – dije yo ahora más animada, la idea de ir a la playa no me gustaba demasiado por distintos motivos, pero me hacía mucha ilusión volver a La Push – Hace mucho que no voy allí

-¿Has ido? ¿Y que tal es? – preguntó Emmett, parecía más interesado en el tema que antes

-Cuando era más pequeña solía pasarme las tardes en la Reserva, tengo varios amigos allí, igual que mi padre y esta bastante bien, no hay gran cosa pero a mi me gusta estar allí – dije recordando mis momentos en La Push – es un lugar precioso

-Pues decidido – dijo Alice tajantemente – mañana vamos a la Reserva

-Ammmm… ¿Alice? – la llamó Angela con un pequeño toque de miedo en la voz – nosotros dos – señaló a Ben y a ella misma con el dedo – no podemos ir mañana

-¿Por qué? – Alice se entristeció y frunció el ceño

-Tenemos reunión familiar en mi casa, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y vamos a hacer un pequeña celebración… - dijo esta vez Ben que permanecía callado

-Está bien… - dijo Alice derrotada… - pero para vosotros – nos señaló a Edward, Emmett y a mi – ni una excusa – nos dio una mirada casi gélida que nos hizo estremecer, estaba claro que no podíamos negarnos a ir

-Bien… - suspiré los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza

-¡Genial! Tened preparados los bañadores para mañana… ¡Oooh Bella! ¿tienes bikinis? Podríamos ir esta tarde de compras… - Alice aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para ir de compras, afortunadamente yo me había comprado un bikini este verano, cuando fui a ver a mi madre

-No, no Alice, tengo bikini, no te preocupes – me apresuré a cortarla, solo de pensar pasar otra tarde de compras con Alice me hacía temblar

-Vale, pero otro día iremos de compras – _No pensabas que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente ¿no Swan? _– En fin… mañana pasamos por ti a las 11:00 a.m – dijo Alice mirándome, asentí – Nosotros ponemos el coche y la bebida y tu… ¿haces los bocadillos? – dudó, a mi me gustaba cocinar por lo que no tenía problema

-Claro

-¿Vamos a pasar el día entero en la playa? – preguntó Edward, me percaté de que me estaba mirando de reojo

-Por supuesto, si lo hacemos, lo hacemos bien – dijo Alice haciéndonos reír a todos

-¿Vendrán Rose y Jazz? – preguntó Emmett con cara de niño pequeño, se le notaba que por Rosalie era capaz de todo

-Siiiiii – Alice dio saltitos de nuevo – ellos estaban incluidos en el plan desde el principio

-¡Bien! Tengo muchas ganas de ir – esta vez el emocionado era Emmett. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada y rodamos los ojos casi a la vez

Después de planear nuestra "salida de amigos" de mañana seguimos conversando acerca de tonterías hasta que llegó la hora de volver a clase, Edward se acercó a mi

-Estoy deseando ir contigo a la playa – me susurró al oído antes de marcharse como si nada, yo ya me encontraba sonrojada y para colmo prácticamente toda la cafetería me miraba, ya que Edward NUNCA pasaba desapercibido

Las clases pasaron y por fin llegamos a casa, como siempre Angela y yo solas porque Jessica se quedaba parloteando con sus amigas, últimamente ella y yo apenas hablábamos ya que me guardaba un poco de rencor por el hecho que había tenido una cita con Edward y para colmo no se lo había contado. Nos limitábamos a saludarnos por las mañanas mientras ella me analizaba con la mirada y despedirnos por las noches, de todas formas, no es que me importara mucho que Jess no me hablara

Cuando quise darme cuenta, la tarde había pasado y me encontraba acostándome en mi cama para dormir y estar descansada para mañana, tenía la sensación de que sería una día movidito, ya que Alice estaba implicada…

**Edward POV**

Estaba tumbado en mi cama, pensando en como podía hacerlo. La decisión estaba tomada, iba a pedirle a Bella que fuera mi novia mañana, aprovechando la salida a la playa que mi hermana había planeado. Me llevaría a Bella a dar un paseo por la orilla, ni loco iba a decírselo delante de mis hermanos y amigos, además había notado que a Bella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y lo que menos quería es que ella se sintiera incomoda. Tampoco quería pensar mucho en como iba a decírselo porque sabía que cuando llegara el momento se me olvidaría todo lo que tenía planeado, por lo que preferí improvisar, que sea lo que tenga que ser

.

Desperté con una sonrisilla estúpida, acababa de soñar con Bella, algo que me estaba pasando muy frecuentemente, me levanté me aseé y baje a desayunar, eran las 9:00 a.m pero en la cocina ya se encontraba mi hermana con la misma energía de todas las mañanas, nunca sabía como podía tener esa vitalidad…

-Buenos días – saludé

-Buenos días – sonrió

Me preparé el desayuno y me senté al lado de ella en la mesa de la cocina. Inevitablemente mi cabeza voló hacía los acontecimientos de hoy, había llegado el día, hoy le pediría a Bella que saliera conmigo

-¿Alice? – pregunté de repente

-¿Si? – respondió

-Hoy le voy a pedir a Bella que salga conmigo – dije rápidamente y sin mirarla

-¿En serio? – se puso de pie, cosa que no me esperaba y sin previo aviso se tiró a mi, abrazándome cariñosamente, algo desconcertado le devolví el abrazo – por fin Edward, estaba segura de que no ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad, no te preocupes, te dirá que sí – me guiñó un ojo y se fue separando de mi para volver a sentarse, ahora más calmada – ella lo está deseando pero es demasiado tímida para dar el primer paso

-Espero que sea eso… - suspiré, no me iba a deprimir tenía que pensar en positivo o sino todo el plan se iba a ir a la mierda

-Lo es, hazme caso – asentí

Después de desayunar subí a mi habitación para vestirme y arreglarme, me puse el bañador debajo de los pantalones y una simple camiseta azul claro de manga corta. Pronto llegó la hora de partir hacia la casa de Bella, iríamos en mi Volvo a recogerla y en la playa nos encontraríamos con Jasper y Rosalie que iban en su propio coche.

El camino hacia su casa no era muy largo por lo que apenas hablamos, tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco nervioso. Cuando aparqué enfrente de su casa Alice bajó disparada y nos ordenó que nos quedáramos dentro del coche, no me parecía muy caballeroso esperarla en el coche pero tampoco quería contradecir a mi hermanita. Pasaron unos largos cinco minutos y por fin salieron, Bella estaba perfecta, como siempre. Llevaba una faldita de color rosa claro y una camiseta básica blanca con unas sandalias del mismo color, su pelo iba recogido en una coleta alta, simplemente preciosa.

Se acercaron al coche y Alice la cedió el asiento del copiloto, gran favor de parte de mi hermana. Subieron al coche y Bella nos saludó, casi no podía apartar mis ojos de ella pero desgraciadamente tenía que conducir.

El camino a La Push pasó entre bromas y canciones de la radio, las cuales Emmett se encargó de destrozarlas todas al cantarlas, desafinaba bastante

-Definitivamente Emm, lo tuyo no es cantar – dijo Bella riéndose, todos la imitamos, hasta Emmett

Al fin llegamos a la playa, había poca gente, por lo que estaríamos a gusto. Justo unos coches delante de nosotros estaban mis cuñados y amigos, rápidamente mis hermanos se bajaron para ir corriendo hacia ellos dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos, ella se sonrojó, me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

-¿Vamos? – la pregunté

-Vamos – afirmó

La abrí la puerta del coche y fuimos hacia nuestros amigos que parecían no percatarse de nuestra presencia ya que estaban demasiado ocupados intercambiando saliva… cosa que me gustaría hacer pronto con Bella. Cuando terminaron, y sintiéndonos un poco incómodos fuimos hacia la playa, dejando nuestras toallas en la arena, cerca de la orilla y plantando la sombrilla, hacía un buen día para nadar por lo que nosotros nos adentramos al agua mientras las mujeres se dedicaron a tomar el sol. Debo añadir que ver a Bella en bañador era IMPRESIONANTE, tenía unas piernas infinitamente largas, un vientre plano con perfectas curvas donde debía tenerlas y unos pechos ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, era perfecta para mi

-¡Tio! ¿Cuándo te vas a declarar? – Emmett me interrumpió mi visión sobre Bella

-¿Eeeh? – pregunté confuso

-Que cuando vas a pedirle salir a Bella – aclaró Jasper

-Pues… la verdad es que pensaba hacerlo hoy

-Ya era hora hombre – Emmett palmeó mi espalda – en el coche la baba te llegaba hasta el suelo, menos mal que no estábamos en mi Jeep…

-No babeaba – me defendí – y está muy guapa hoy

-Siempre babeas cuando estas cerca de ella – Jasper rió - estas muy colado por ella ¿no? – esta vez iba en serio

-Hasta las trancas – respondí sinceramente

-Se te nota hermano, se te nota…

Después de aquella pequeña charla salimos del agua y nos acercamos a las chicas, estuvimos un rato jugando a las cartas y un tiempo después empezamos a comer, los bocatas que había traído Bella sabían a gloria

-Esto está buenísimo – dijo mi hermano mientras devoraba el bocata - ¿se puede repetir?

-Si, hice unos cuantos más por si nos quedábamos con hambre… - ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecta?

-Bien hecho Bella – alabó Rosalie, que cogió otro bocadillo

-Gracias supongo – dijo Bella

-Están riquísimos Bella – dijo mi hermana, Jasper y yo simplemente asentimos – ya tenemos a la cocinera del grupo

-No abuséis – advirtió Bella aunque se notaba que estaba bromeando

La comida pasó entre risas y bromas y yo cada vez estaba más ansioso por "declararme" después de hacer las dos horas de digestión reglamentarias, esta vez fueron las chicas las que decidieron darse un chapuzón en el mar, dejándonos a los hombres solos de nuevo

-Chicos estoy nervioso – comenté

-Tranquilízate Edward – dijo Jasper, Emmett asintió – va a salir todo bien, además quien no arriesga…

-No gana – completé la frase, era cierto tenía que decírselo pronto

Las chicas salieron del agua y se sentaron con nosotros. Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Alice empezaron a hablar sobre un concierto al que irían los cuatro dentro de unas semanas, dejándonos desplazados de la conversación a Bella y a mi… creo que había llegado la hora de poner en marcha mi plan

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo? – susurré, ella asintió

-Nosotros vamos a pasear por la orilla, luego venimos – avisé, ellos apenas nos hicieron caso

Bella y yo comenzamos a caminar con el agua rozando nuestros píes, caminar junto a ella por la playa era relajante, en estos momentos no estaba nervioso ni temía su rechazo, me encontraba simplemente feliz. Hacia la mitad del paseo me aventuré a cogerla de la mano, ella enredó nuestros dedos y me dio un pequeño apretón dándome a entender que no la molestaba el gesto. De nuevo estaba feliz

Llegamos hacia unas rocas donde ella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo al lado de ella, este era el momento, ahora o nunca

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-Quiero preguntarte una cosa, pero antes que nada prométeme que no interrumpirás – dije

-Lo prometo – asentí. _Vamos Edward, tu puedes_, me di ánimos internamente

**-**El primer día que te vi en la universidad me quedé fascinado, estabas tan arrebatadoramente hermosa que me quedé sin aliento, quería conocerte mejor. Para mi fortuna Alice y tu os hicisteis amigas enseguida y eso me permitió acercarme a ti. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche de la fiesta de pijama que mi hermana organizó? Estabas tan guapa… eras tan inocente y sencilla que no pude evitar besarte, tenía que probar tus labios para ver si sería lo mismo en mi imaginación que en la realidad, fue mejor, mucho mejor, fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Cuando me ignoraste al día siguiente me sentí dolido, no creía que te hubiese molestado y prefería mil veces ser tu amigo a que me ignorases y fingieses que no existía, cuando lo arreglamos me sentí contento y aliviado, _necesitaba_ estar bien contigo, luego en la universidad volviste a hablarme y a comportarte conmigo como un amigo más y eso me reconfortó pero no solo me bastaba con ser tu amigo Bella, yo quería más, así que te pedí una cita y déjame decirte que fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, fue inolvidable y además pude besarte de nuevo. ¿Sabes que no he podido olvidarme de aquella cita en toda la semana? No salías de mi cabeza ni un solo segundo y ¿sabes qué? Me gusta, me gusta que estés siempre en mis pensamientos y me gusta poder soñar cada noche contigo y me gustaría poder besarte como lo hice en mi casa o en aquella cita todos los días, así que Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – al fin lo dije todo y ella no me interrumpió en ningún momento, la miré, estaba mirándome fijamente y con la boca entreabierta ¿la había cagado de nuevo? Dios, iba a rechazarme, esto era muy precipitado – no me tienes que responder ahora, puedes pensa…

-Si – me interrumpió, ¿acaba de decirme que sí?

-¿Qué? – dije incrédulo

-Que si quiero ser tu novia, si quiero salir contigo – se puso frente a mí – y también quiero besarte todos los días – no pudo decir más porque me abalancé sobre sus labios, besándola apasionadamente, para mi satisfacción ella me correspondió moviendo sus labios rítmicamente sobre los míos y permitiendo acceso a mi lengua, definitivamente este era el mejor día de mi vida. Unos minutos después cortamos el beso para poder respirar, inmediatamente la sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, me besó de nuevo con un poco menos de efusividad

-Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en la vida Edward – dijo Bella

-Es como me sentía, tenía que decírtelo pronto o reventaría

-Me alegro de que me lo dijeras, _cariño_ – añadió, eso me hizo sonreír, ahora podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que Isabella Swan era mi novia

Estuvimos un rato más besándonos hasta que decidimos volver con los chicos para darles la noticia, llegamos a las toallas cogidos de la mano. Ellos seguían enfrascados en su conversación, pero de pronto Alice subió la mirada y la fijó en nuestras manos unidas, ambos sonreímos

-¡Oh dios mío Rose! Mira eso – dio un brinquito y señaló nuestras manos

-¡Wooow! – Rose sonrió y nos miró cariñosamente

-O sea que… ¿es oficial? – preguntó Jasper

-Lo es, Bella y yo somos novios – afirmé más sonriente que nunca. Nuestros amigos se levantaron a felicitarnos, nunca había estado tan bien en mi vida y esperaba que esto nunca cambiara.

* * *

**Al fin está aquí el capítulo 14 y el más esperado… ¡POR FIN ESTAN JUNTOS! Me ha costado muchísimo escribir el capítulo estaba atascada y no sabía como hacerlo pero al final creo que la declaración me ha quedado bastante aceptable ¿o no? ¿no os encanta Edward? A mi me vuelve loca… Ojalá, todos fueran como él, pero que le vamos a hacer**

**Quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, mil perdones pero estaba en mis últimas semanas de exámenes y no tenía tiempo para escribir, pero ya llevo unos días de vacaciones y prometo aplicarme para poder actualizar más pronto.**

**También comentaros que hace un par de días subí una nueva historia, se llama " I Need A Change" la verdad es que parece que ha tenido buena captación… así que os agradecería infinitamente que os pasaseis a leerla ;) ahora mismo subo el primer capítulo**

**También agradezco los reviews que me habéís dejado en esta historia, aunque no lo diga muy a menudo de verdad que os lo agradezco **

**Bueno, ¿me merezco algún review? Solo por lo mono que es Edward ¿no? REVIEWS, REVIEWS**

**Nada más que añadir por mi parte, nos leemos pronto**

**Niita94**


End file.
